AS VOLTAS QUE A VIDA DÁ
by MIR-CHAN
Summary: EM MEIO AS DIVERSAS FORMAS DE SE ENCONTRAR TOMAMOS DECISÕES QUE NEM SEMPRE SÃO AS CERTAS, COMO MUDAR ALGO QUE SE CONSIDERAVA IMUTAVEL? APRENDER SOBRE O VERDADEIRO SENTIMENTO HUMANO? E SABER PERDOAR A QUEM SE AMA? ESTE É O FIM OBRIGADA GENTE
1. CAPITULO 1: PERDA

**A história vai girar em torno desse relacionamento de sasu/naru  
Cada história vai falar de um personagem diferente mas sempre falando algo sobre eles  
Os capítulos vão mostrar nuances da personalidade e busca pessoal de cada um.  
A perda do grande amor de Sasuke  
A descoberta dos sentimentos de Sai  
A mudança das emoções de Sakura  
O reencontro de Naruto com a sua paixão**

**Espero que gostem é um carinhoso projeto de agradecimento a vocês pelas belas reviews que me mandaram pela minha fic "SENTIMENTOS"  
Antes devo agradece 1000 x a Anjo Setsuna pois sem a sua paciência de agüentar minhas neuras e crises existenciais esse capitulo não sairia**

**Devo dizer sobre protesto que Naruto não me pertence e por causa disso gasto uma grana preta com meu psicologo 3x por semana para aceitar esse fato.**

_**Black soul**__**  
"A minha dor me pertence e apenas a mim ela cabe  
O coração adoece por dentro não aceito ninguém toca-lo  
A paz que se foi não volta ela jamais retornará  
A respiração abafada das lágrimas ninguém ira escultar  
Não quero, jamais aceitarei que percebam meu sofrimento De uma coisa eu sei serei apenas eu mesmo..."  
mir-chan**_

**AS VOLTAS QUE A VIDA DÁ  
CAPITULO 1: PERDA**

Passos ecoavam como sons lentos pela rua deserta, era o caminho mais longo parachegar ao seu destino, já era noite e o frio batia em seu rosto como a lembra-lo que estava vivo, que existia.

Um belo jovem de cabelos negros e brilhantes e de pele alva, caminhava sem prestar muita atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor, seus pensamentos estavam longe a quilômetros de distância, na verdade no mesmo lugar ao qual deveria estar nesse momento, não pode deixar de sentir uma angustia no peito, porque estava fazendo isso mesmo?...

Masoquismo? Auto-flagelação? Ou simplesmente para confirmar o fato de que tudo chegara ao fim. Que terminara.

Muitas coisas se passavam pela sua cabeça agora, lembranças que daria tudo para esquecer, sentimentos que jamais esqueceria. Sonhos que como um tolo ousou ter,  
tudo se misturava e se agitava dentro dele tão fortemente lhe causando náuseas.

Olhou o relógio vendo que por mais que relutasse chegar não estava atrasado, maldita pontualidade, talvez esta marca estivesse incutida em sua personalidade de tal maneira que mesmo se tentasse não conseguia vence-la.

Parou, iria mesmo continuar com isso? Será que precisava mesmo mostrar a todos que não se importava? Por que proteger a sua pessoa de comentários alheios se estes comentários querendo ou não chegariam a ele?

- E desde quando me importo com o que os outros pensam? - falou para si mesmo contendo a raiva, alguém passou e bateu levemente em seu ombro o tirando do devaneio Sasuke voltou a andar novamente, lentamente...

Não! Não estava fazendo isso para calar terceiros, e nem por si mesmo mas sim por "ele", queria mais que tudo que seu antigo companheiro sentisse-se bem, queria vê-lo confiante, mantê-lo calmo e principalmente ter certeza de que estava feliz! Como o afirmara há alguns dias atrás ao fazer-lhe o convite.

Desde aquele dia Sasuke não conseguia dormir direito, não tinha fome e nem sequer queria ver outras pessoas, o que não mudou muito de sua personalidade atual, sua tristeza não era visível mas sim, sentida. E apenas ele sabia de sua existência, como fora idiota em não aceitar a oportunidade que lhe havia sido dada pelo destino. De ter a felicidade para si, mas serviu-se da desculpa que a felicidade era algo que ele pouco conhecia e por essa razão não lhe tinha intimidade. Por isso a deixou escapar... Não! estava se enganando! ele a expulsou tão ferozmente que se assustou, tão definitivamente, que magoou aquele que lhe era mais importante.

Como sempre para variar ele mesmo se sabotara apenas para manter uma aparência, viver uma vida de mentira de acordo com os preceitos e regras impostas pela sociedade que não se importava com ele e sim com seu status social, na verdade escondida bem no fundo de sua alma sabia que fizera o que fez apenas por perceber o quanto amava aquela pessoa, o sentimento que nutria o assustou e o enfraquecia ,sendo assim, reagiu de acordo com que achava que era o melhor a fazer. Cortou os laços existentes com essa pessoa para sempre. Então por que estava indo para aquele local nesse momento?

Lá estava o lugar ao qual se dirigia, estava bastante animado Sasuke pode ver pessoas brincando e conversando se dirigindo a seus respectivos lugares, pode notar que pareciam só estarem aguardando por ele para começar. De repente sentiu-se muito cansado.

Naruto se encontrava na porta, com um terno escuro e olhando para todos os lados como a procurar por algo ou alguém, o moreno sabia que era por ele que o loiro esperava, teve ímpetos de dar meia volta e sair dali, infantilmente pensando em acabar com tudo nesse gesto, mas jamais agiria dessa forma. Não era de sua natureza ser irresponsável, ao levantar a cabeça notou que Naruto o descobrira de onde estava e acenava freneticamente como era de sua personalidade chamando-o, como que hipnotizado por esse gesto tão familiar foi em sua direção, parando bem na sua frente e o olhando fixamente. Não pode negar Naruto estava muito elegante com aquela roupa.

-Sasuke, estava te esperando, fiquei com medo que não viesse! - a última frase foi dita quase como um sussurro.

-Idiota! Eu não confirmei com você?!- Sasuke colocara a mão nos bolsos como lhe era característico, Naruto acompanhou esse movimento com o olhar mantendo a expressão vaga.

- Então vamos!- e sem perceber colocara a mão direita na costa de Sasuke como sempre fazia quando estavam juntos, sua intenção era o guiar para dentro da capela, mas ao perceber o que fizera retirou mais que depressa a mão que latejava com o contato e olhou o chão constrangido. Os olhos de Sasuke o fitavam desde o momento do toque e ainda não o deixara, tudo ainda era muito recente para Naruto, recente demais! E agora pensando melhor achou que não fora uma boa idéia ter convidado Sasuke, afinal queria mostrar para o amigo que estava tudo bem. Que mesmo estando com um buraco no lugar  
do coração ele poderia superar, havia encontrado alguém que ao contrário dele se orgulhava de estar ao seu lado e lhe amava incondicionalmente, talvez demorasse um pouco, mas seria feliz com ela, ele sabia que sim!

Após um minuto constrangedor em qual nenhum dos dois falavam, Sai que aparecera sabe-se lá de onde se introduzira no meio dos dois e colocando uma mão de cada lado dos ombros de Naruto e Sasuke, foi guiando-os para dentro da capela.

-Desse jeito o padrinho e o noivo vão se atrasar para a cerimônia, não podemos deixar que isso aconteça, não é! - sorria sarcasticamente para os dois.

Era uma bela visão os três juntos caminhando, todo mundo parou para observá-los, Sai percebeu que tanto Naruto quanto o Sasuke não se olhavam e ficou triste pois sabia o porque daquilo tudo, queria muito que Naruto fosse feliz e não era do desconhecimento de ninguém que nunca suportou Sasuke, mas agora até tinha pena dele, o observou se dirigir para seu lugar ao lado de Naruto com a fisionomia inexpressiva.

Sakura estava apreensiva quando viu Sasuke e Naruto parados na entrada da capela , ainda bem que Sai ao acompanhar seu olhar tomou uma providência, quem olhasse pensaria que Sasuke estava apenas cumprindo uma obrigação de tão sério e compenetrado que estava, mas ela entre qualquer outra pessoa sabia, que ele estava tão ferido por dentro quanto magoado, mesmo não demonstrando .

A marcha nupcial tocou e várias moças de vestido lilás claro, adentraram pela capela e logo em seguida uma linda garota vestida de branco com um ramo de copos de leite nas mãos sorria rumo ao seu amado futuro marido. Naruto sorriu de orelha a orelha e Sasuke estava mais e mais sério, foi uma bela cerimônia, enquanto todos prestavam atenção no padre, quatro pessoas se observavam discretamente.

Entre Sasuke e Naruto se formava uma guerra de vontades tão poderosas que assustava, já que Sasuke não tirava os olhos de Naruto por nenhum segundo, enquanto esse com todas as suas forças fingia não perceber, nesse momento Sakura e Sai um de cada lado da nave cerimonial se fitavam. Ela tensa por temer um desfecho não esperado para o dia, e ele observava a tudo muito curiosamente como a esperar pelo mesmo "temido" desfecho, só que ansiosamente.

Ao final todos do clã Hyuuga foram cumprimentar os noivos dando boas vindas para o seu mais novo integrante, todas as atenções eram para a noiva, mas não Sasuke. A atenção dele continuava no noivo, percebeu como Naruto estava nervoso e feliz, uma felicidade que ele jamais poderia oferecer, sentiu que nunca iria usufruir dessa plena sensação de liberdade que o amor incondicional dá, Sasuke não tinha coragem de cumprimentá-los, não saiu do lugar, ficou apenas os observando e guardando na memória aqueles gestos e imagens "dele", de Naruto, mas principalmente nunca esqueceria a dor que sentiu ao constatar que agora não tinha mais volta. Como sempre conseguira o que queria, perdera Naruto para sempre.

**CONTINUA...**

MIR-CHAN :_ analisando friamente quais seriam as futuras perguntas de vocês, tomei a iniciativa de trazer alguns convidados para um rápido bate papo sobre o enredo. A 1º convidada é minha amiga "Vaca louca"._  
VACA LOUCA:_ cheeegeeeiiiiiii e aíìíííí genteeeeeeeeee!!_ ( gritando)  
MIR-CHAN: (tampando os ouvidos com as mãos) _A professora Setsu._  
PROF. SETSU:_meu Deus! Fiquei surda depois disso._  
MIR-CHAN: _o anjo da guarda._  
ANJO DA GUARDA: _vamos! Ela só está feliz_ ( emanando uma luz forte de reconciliação)  
MIR-CHAN: ( agora cega pela luz)_ e nossa heroína sailor Netuno_  
SAILOR NETUNO: _devo informar ao Sr. anjo que felicidade e histeria não são a mesma coisa e por favor desliga essa luz que eu não trouxe o meu protetor solar._  
VACA LOUCA: (revirando os olhos) _creedo, que gente + de pré_  
ANJO DA GUARDA: _perdão( ?)_  
PROF. SETSU : _"de pré" é uma expressão de uso vulgar, derivada da palavra depressão e seu signf..._  
SAILON NETUNO: _PARE! Eu não vim aqui para ter aulas de português._  
ANJO DA GUARDA: _oh! Filha a vida já é um aprendizado_( sorrindo anjelicalmente para todos os presentes)  
TODOS OLHAM PARA ELE COM GOTAS NA CABEÇA  
MIR-CHAN: _AHAM -AHAMMMM!_ ( tentando chamar a atenção)  
VACA LOUCA: _ai querida que pigarro é esse, melhor você parar de fumar e toma uma pastilha vai _( joga um tic tac em mir-chan como se a mesma fosse um cachorro)  
MIR-CHAN: ( se defendendo do ataque do tic tac voador com as mãos)_ eu não fumo sua doida!_  
PROF. SETSU: _talvez seja virose ,um dos sintomas é pigarro, mal estar, fadiga, cefaleia _( enumerando nos dedos)  
MIR-CHAN: (completamente assustada com a falta de noção de seus convidados) _eu não estou doente pessoal!_  
ANJO DA GUARDA:_ não se desespere com fé até um copo d´agua cura!_( entregando mesmo um copo com água para ela)  
MIR-CHAN: _amém... irmão?_( pegou o copo constrangida e sem noção do que fazer nessa ocasião)  
VACA LOUCA GIRA O DEDO PERTO DO OUVIDO PARA PROF. SETSU QUE REVIRA OS OLHOS  
SAILON NETUNO:_ pode ser então um ser alienígena de outra dimensão com proposito de destruir a Terra acabando com a nossa espécie, introduzindo em nossos corpos bactérias nocivas ao ser humano...  
...??_  
SOM DE GRILOS CANTANDO...


	2. CAPITULO 2: DESCOBERTA

**Aqui está mas um capitulo espero que me acompanhe nessa jornada.  
Esse cap. é basicamente sobre o Sai e sua inexperiente forma em aceitar o inesperado.  
Há citação de sasu/naru com passagem de tempo.  
Leiam com cuidado para não se perderem.**

**Anjo Setsuna OBRIGADOOOOOOO!! serio, sem ela para me apressar gentilmente com ameaças constantes de que é mais rápida que eu não terminaria a tempo**

**Vocês sabem Naruto não pertence a mim e meu psicólogo aumentou o preço das secções por me recusar a largar o SAI (brincadeira Setsuna! não me mate... por favor)ÇÇ**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: CONTEM HENTAI**

_**Solidão  
"Minhas emoções são como neblina ao entardecer  
viajo entre elas como um fantasma nunca visto por ninguém  
almejo ser importante, necessário mas a quem?  
não encontro quem me queira, não tenho a quem pertencer  
passeio pela estrada vislumbrando as pessoas  
no entra e sai de suas casas e nas sombras de suas vidas  
permaneço além, separado de tudo...  
mas rezo para que um dia encontre a quem procuro."  
mir-chan **_

**AS VOLTAS QUE A VIDA DÁ  
CAPITULO 2: DESCOBERTA**

**  
**Estava em pé em frente ao espelho há bastante tempo, havia vestido seu jeans e a camisa social branca de mangas compridas, porém perdeu completamente a vontade de abotoá-los. Olhou para a camisa desejando que se fechasse sozinha como por encanto.

Havia desligado o telefone a menos de um minuto e já estava com vontade de falar novamente com ele, ultimamente se sentia tão só. Não que antes não fosse sozinho, porém agora depois da notícia que teve a honra de receber quase em primeira mão se sentia ainda mais solitário.

Aquela era uma sensação estranha com a qual não sabia lidar "desanimo" essa é a palavra, olhava para um livrinho que descrevia os sintomas desse sentimento e alguns mais.

Fazia quase dois anos e meio que Naruto se casara e mudara para outro país com sua esposa, a família de Hinata tinha muitas empresas pelo mundo, sendo que a filial mais lucrativa ficava em New York. Sai sorriu sarcasticamente, logo quando ele havia encontrado um amigo de verdade as circunstâncias o tiravam dele e se ainda não fosse pouco, o mandava para o outro lado do mundo.

- Mais distante que isso só o inferno!- falou calmamente, se dirigindo para a sua cama se sentando pesadamente nela.

Porém tinha que admitir que Naruto mesmo longe mantinha contato regularmente, fazia questão de saber como os outros amigos estavam e principalmente se vangloriar de sua feliz vida de casado.

Se sentiu desejando essa vida para si, encontrar alguém a quem amar sem fingimentos, sem máscaras, mas a sua personalidade sempre afastava as pessoas, "inveja", sorriu. Desde quando se sentia assim? Suspirou, ainda tinha muito o que aprender sobre as emoções.

Se jogou de costas em seu macio colchão, não era culpa dele se não confiava nas pessoas, sua vida não fora um mar de rosas e havia há muito desistido de tentar fazer parte de algo ou pertencer a alguém. Agora não se importava, aprendeu com a vida que as pessoas eram todas falsas, egoístas e mascaradas nunca mostrando as suas verdadeiras intenções, então para sua alto proteção ele seria também assim; aprendeu tão bem essa lição que nunca tirava a sua, isso foi o bastante por muito tempo, agora não mais...

Sabia que não adiantava nada ficar assim, então resolveu fazer algo que sempre o animava, tirar sarro da rosada. Afinal tinha que falar com ela mesmo, engraçado como a simples menção dela o afetava positivamente, parecia que se revigorava, as estimulantes discussões que tinham o agradavam profundamente ao ponto de não saber parar ao vê-la enfurecida. Tinha algumas cicatrizes pelo corpo para provar, não se viam muito nesses anos, mas sempre que se encontravam ela estava cuidando de Sasuke ou extremamente magoada com algo que o mesmo lhe dissera. Sasuke se tornou incrivelmente anti-social após a partida de Naruto, se é que isso fosse possível ainda mais, Sai nunca pode entender por que ela se rebaixava tanto por alguém que não a queria.

Ouviu o som do telefone chamando e já ia falar algo deliciosamente sarcástico e maldoso quando o som de uma risada gostosa chegou ao seu ouvido, Sakura falava com alguém ao fundo, ele não pode distinguir quem era apenas que a voz era masculina.

-Alô? Quem é?- A voz doce dela mexeu com ele.

- Sakura... - Sai se esqueceu completamente o que ia dizer.

- Sai? Queria falar mesmo contigo... Hinata te ligou? - A menina dividia a sua atenção entre ele e a pessoa com quem estava.

- Foi Naruto quem me disse, precisamos nos encontrar para resolvermos os detalhes da festa afinal, seremos os padrinhos do bebê.

- Ah! Foi mal, mas hoje tenho um compromisso inadiável, fica para outro dia ok! ...- Escutou algo ininteligível e nova avalanche de risos chegou ao seu ouvido o irritando profundamente.

-Tá bom se o convite não era tão importante assim para você devia ter recusado.- Ele respondeu de um modo estranhamente grosseiro.

-Ei esp...SAI!...tum, tum, tum – Desligou o celular antes dela poder responder, estava tão irritado que quase jogou-o na parede.

Seu humor mudara drasticamente em menos de dois minutos " raiva" era o que sentia? Mas porque sentia isso? De repente veio a sua mente a imagem de uma Sakura sorridente sentada no colo de alguém que a puxava para perto mais e mais... balançou a cabeça, mas que merda foi essa e desde de quando se importava com quem essa puta oferecida ficava. Olhou para a sua mão, seu celular marcava chamada não atendida e o número da tingida piscava no visor, se ele apertasse o retorno talvez pudesse ouvir novamente a voz do individuo que estava com ela e o moreno poderia então descobrir quem ele era, parou com o dedão a milímetros da tecla.

- Por que isso me incomoda tanto? - respirou pesadamente não estava se entendendo hoje.

Não tinha a resposta, talvez se perguntasse a alguém, mas a única pessoa que podia falar sobre isso estava do outro lado do mundo, o moreno se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Estranhamente sua garganta estava seca agora, sentiu como nunca o silêncio de sua residência e como os cômodos pareciam sombrios, tristes e frios. Sempre achou que tinha uma vida plena, alto suficiente e independente, achava que realmente tinha o que queria, mas se pegou desejando um pouco mais.

Queria discussões estimulantes, risadas gostosas dadas somente para ele, perfume de cerejeira que sempre o inebriava e olhos cor de esmeralda que brilhavam quando o via, queria?...Queria?...

- Sakura!... - O nome saiu trêmulo e dolorido, havia um aperto no peito que a muito tentava ignorar, mas agora ficara mais forte, surpreso constatou que, apreciava muito mais do que gostaria de admitir a companhia dela, sempre imaginara como seria ter aquele corpo em baixo do seu e seu nome dito suavemente por aqueles deliciosos lábios rosados. Sai tinha perfeita consciência de que não teria o que tanto desejava porque o coração de Sakura já tinha dono a mais tempo do que ele a conhecia. Se sentiu roubado, sempre se sentira um intruso entre eles, daria tudo para ter crescido junto e participado das diversas situações que os fizeram ser quem são. Queria ter estado ao lado da rosada e assim talvez ela tivesse o mesmo tanto de afeição por sua pessoa quanto ele nesse momento havia percebido nutrir por ela.

"Ciúmes", era isso que sentia? Não o agradava tal emoção simplesmente porque sempre que o identificava o seu reconhecimento vinha acompanhado de uma fina dor no peito, como podia estar se sentindo assim pela senhorita cor de chiclete? tão irritante, presunçosa, orgulhosa, metida a inteligente e completamente tapada quando o assunto era o tal do Uchiha, quantas vezes não a vira chorar por ele. O que o deixava louco, era que sempre o perdoava, correndo para Sasuke abanando o rabinho, sempre que este queria saber notícias de Naruto. Nunca iria entender como podia perdoá-lo por usá-la dessa maneira e sempre ficar zangada com o desenhista por dizer a verdade na cara dela a chamando para a vida e tentando meter naquela cabeça dura a situação em que se encontrava, será que ela nunca percebeu o quanto merecia mais, o quanto Sai queria dar a ela.

O garoto a achava linda, perspicaz e responsável, essa era a verdade. Ele sempre a admirava, afinal qualquer um teria enlouquecido com a agenda dela, Sai sempre observou como a garota era prestativa para com os amigos e mesmo assim nunca se enrolava com suas obrigações com o estagio e faculdade de medicina, sorriu tristemente. Ele definitivamente era um tolo, escorregou pela parede e ficou no chão com os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada na mesma, sentindo mais intensamente o redemoinho dentro dele virar um furacão ao ponto de ficar difícil de respirar, sem perceber adormeceu.

Ouviu muito longe um som que lembrava vagamente uma campainha... A sua campainha! Ele tentou ignorar, porém o som ficou cada vez mais insistente sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, com certeza a pessoa na porta já podia se considerar morta, se levantou num pulo o que piorou a dor, cambaleou até a porta e ao abri-la não estava preparado para o que viu.

-Sakura!?...- chegou a duvidar de seus olhos, ela estava lá como que materializada pelos os seus desejos, ficou estático, uma vontade enorme crescia dentro dele mais e mais.

Sakura estava muito chateada, após o telefonema de Sai tudo deu errado naquela tarde não tinha mais cabeça para sair e Sasuke praticamente a expulsou de sua casa quando ela o informara da novidade com o Naruto. Quando olhou para o rapaz percebeu como ele estava: a camisa aberta mostrando seu tórax definido e a calça também aberta sendo segura apenas por pensamentos, deixando a vista um belo abdômen.

-Você tem muito o que explicar cara !- ela o empurrou para ter passagem e entrou - O que você estava pensando ao me tratar daquela maneira no telefone? Quem você pensa que é? Meus amigos são muito importantes para mim, e não vou adimi...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase pois Sai a agarrou de repente tomando seus lábios ansiosamente e a apertando contra si, uma de suas mãos passeavam pelas costas dela enquanto a outra segurava firmemente sua nuca, ela estava assustada entre tantos garotos que conhecia justo o Sai estava fazendo isso, foi aí que se sentiu empurrada contra a porta e sua boca foi invadida pela língua dele, Sakura sabia que aquilo era errado, mas seu corpo não estava agindo como deveria em vez disso se viu retribuir ao beijo com igual desejo.

O moreno agira por instinto não conseguira se conter ao vê-la ali tão perto, em sua casa, a sós, queria prova-la, senti-la, possuí-la, não tinha certeza dos sentimentos de Sakura, mas o fato que ela estava retribuindo demonstrava que de alguma maneira o queria também,não conseguindo conter os pulmões que imploravam por ar parou para respirar, mas manteve a testa colada a dela queria muito ver aqueles orbes verdes, a garota continuava de olhos fechados uma vontade insana tomou conta dela nesse momento e como em um sonho se aproximou e reiniciou o beijo com volúpia.

A rosada segurava Sai pela gola da camisa e sentia cada vez mais o corpo dele encostar-se ao seu, ao ponto de perceber o quanto estava excitado. O garoto invadira sua a boca com total desespero não queria que ela fugisse, não podia perde-la agora.

Sai passou a dar pequenas mordidas no pescoço da menina descendo até o vale entre os seios, estava arfante e tremulo rasgou a blusa dela tomando para si aquilo que tanto desejara. ela arqueava se encostando o máximo possível no moreno suas pernas estavam sendo levantadas pelas mãos do desenhista, fazendo sua saia ficar encolhida na cintura.

Agora estava em seu colo se segurando com as pernas ainda prensadas contra a porta, mantinha os olhos fechados sentindo assim cada sensação intensamente, parecia que ia derreter ele a tocava em seu local mais íntimo provocando a saída de vários gemidos de sua boca, não conseguindo mais se conter puxou a cabeça dele pelos cabelos e deixou-se ser invadida por aquela boca e pelo seu corpo.

Sai manteve os movimentos lentos no inicio usando todo o seu auto- controle para isso, a sentia por inteiro, o odor de sua pele, a temperatura de seu corpo, o gosto de sua boca, era inacreditável mesmo estando dentro dela ainda a queria mais e mais, os movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais rápidos e terminaram com um impulso forte sentiu-se escorrer dentro dela, segurou-a e com muito cuidado a levou até o sofá. Sakura respirava fundo tentando recuperar o fôlego e a sanidade, não podia acreditar no que havia feito, de repente a sensação de satisfação deu lugar a uma tristeza tão imensa que não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e se virando para o lado chorou.

Ele observava impassível ela se virar e chorar em sua frente, não a forçara a nada, ela também o desejara, queria muito toca-la nesse momento, limpar suas lágrimas e aperta-la contra si, ali decidiu que seria para ela seu porto seguro alguém em quem ela poderia esquecer suas frustrações engoliria seu orgulho e aceitaria seu lugar ao seu lado como um apoio.

-Sakura! Vai ficar tudo bem - Estendeu a mão para a menina rezando para que aceitasse - Vem!

Algo em sua voz a fez se jogar contra ele e se aninhar em seu peito como um gato desamparado chorou mais ainda até se acalmar, todo o tempo ele acariciava os cabelos cor-de-rosa pensativo. Tinha uma vaga idéia do porque que ela chorara, mas não queria lidar com isso agora, estava atrapalhado com suas próprias emoções, com um peso no coração percebeu que não conseguiria ficar longe dela nunca mais, necessitava dessa garota mais que o ar, se tornara mais importante que a sua vida, Sai descobrira que a amava tão desesperadamente que não tinha mais volta, então fechou os olhos e se sentiu perdido como a muito tempo não se sentia, pela primeira vez em sua vida Sai estava apaixonado.

**CONTINUA...**

MIR-CHAN: _estamos de volta para mais um bate papo com nossos convidados sobre o capitulo dessa fic que é sobre o Sai_  
PROFª. SETSU: _eu na minha opinião acho esse capitulo muito pesado..._  
VACA LOUCA: _pesado?... mas o Sai é tão levinho!( _analisando uma foto do Sai)  
ANJO DA GUARDA:_ irmãs com certeza ele está magro por fazer jejum para purificar a alma._  
MIR-CHAN: _acho que Sai não tem religião?! _(tentando ignorar as bobagens do anjo)  
VACA LOUCA: _haaaaa!! que pecado deixa que eu mostro a ele a luz_  
PROFª SETSU: _sei muito bem o que você quer mostrar_  
MIR-CHAN E VACA LOUCA: HÃÃNNNN!!  
MIR-CHAN: _profª. Setsu eu não esperava..._  
VACA LOUCA: _esculta aqui o "tia" pensa que eu não saquei qual é a sua? Você está querendo pegar o "meu" Sai_  
ANJO DA GUARDA:_ o que é isso irm..._  
PROFª. SETSU; _ha! cala boca ho! pombo defumado, só tem uma coisa que eu não vou aceitar e que se metam entre "meu" Sai e eu_  
ANJO DA GUARDA: _esculta irmã porque ela me chamou de pombo que fuma?_  
MIR-CHAN:(muito preocupada com a sua sanidade mental_) deixa para lá anjo acho que baixou o espirito de Sakura nelas._  
VACA LOUCA E PROFª SETSU SE PEGANDO PELOS CABELOS POR CAUSA DA FOTO DE SAI  
MIR-CHAN: _sailor netuno, o que podemos fazer para acabar com isso?_  
SAILOR NETUNO: _muitas coisas, de várias maneiras diferentes, porém a algo primordial que deve ser esclarecido antes de tudo._  
MIR-CHAN: _e o que seria?_ _(_ super mega aflita com o desenrolar da briga_)_  
SAILOR NETUNO: _me diga companheira quem é esse tal de Sai?.._  
MIR-CHAN CAI DURA NO CHÃO...


	3. CAPITULO 3: MUDANÇA

**Agora venho com um capitulo sobre a Sakura, nunca entendi porque muitos não gostam dela (na fase clássica ela era um porre confesso ¬¬) sempre a vi como alguém determinada a ter o que tanto ama a ponto de basear suas decisões futuras nesse sentimento, quais de nós não gostariam de ter a oportunidade de mudar uma situação e não fizemos nada para tal , aquele que não foi atrás de seus sonhos não pode julga-la, gostaria de ter tanta coragem na vida quanto ela.**

**Estou quase acreditando que não tenho nenhum direito quanto ao Naruto, mas mudei de psicólogo e que o outro era fã do Sasuke. **

**Por fim nem sei mais como agradecer a Anjo Setsuna por seu apoio, paciência e me ajudar com essa fic , seu presente virá me aguarde , em sua homenagem aqui tem mais Sai para você BJS **  
**  
**_**Sonhos de menina**_**  
**_**Minha vida de princesa esperava-me a frente  
meu castelo de areia tinha a cor de ilusão  
no jardim cheios de esperança aguardava pelo meu cavaleiro  
que não vinha... que não veio...  
escondia nesse frágil castelo minhas mais puras recordações  
seus alicerces se sustentavam por pensamentos e emoções**_

_**era cercado por sonhos multi cores infantis  
ficava no vale escondido no meio do meu jardim  
eternamente girando, os ventos do tempo lentamente o destruíram  
ao lembrar dele sempre choro e depois riu...  
pois não só o castelo se desfez com a ventania  
a menina que eu era também com o tempo mudaria**_

_** mir-chan**_

** AS VOLTAS QUE A VIDA DÁ**  
** CAPITULO 3 : MUDANÇA**

O relacionamento entre Sakura e Sai era como uma doença. Ela o procurava para suprir sua necessidade de afeição: quando sentia-se vazia e um frio gélido teimava em invadir seu coração só os carinhos do desenhista a acalmava, suas mãos finas e macias acarinhando seu corpo, sua respiração se mesclando a sua e seu hálito quente penetrando em sua boca explorando sempre mais seu ser. Seus momentos juntos sempre foram explosivos, doces, obsessivos e silenciosos, nenhuma palavra era dita antes ou depois parecia que eles tinham um mútuo acordo de não se expressar em palavras quando poderia ser expresso em ações sem reservas ou pudores.

A garota mantinha-se com os olhos fechados durante todo o ato porque assim tentava, sem sucesso, se fantasiar com o Sasuke. Era uma maneira patética de viver sua ilusão sabia disso, pois no fim a sensação de perda era sempre enorme e se escondia para que Sai não percebesse, trancava-se no banheiro e chorava. O mais engraçado e que quanto mais fazia isso mais alívio sentia como se cada lágrima tivesse o poder de expurgar uma mácula de sua alma.

Olhos cor de ônix fitavam a porta do banheiro fixamente, ele sabia o que acontecia lá, mas não se mexeu permanecendo onde estava. Precisava dela sempre mais, mesmo agora seu corpo latejava por ela era quase insuportável a prisão em que se encontrava dentro de si, mesmo ansiando, desejando, amando e sem receber o mesmo em troca apenas sexo; suspirou; isso não era o suficiente. Desejava que ela o olhasse de verdade, percebesse seus sentimentos e aceitasse sua paixão, que seu amor fosse correspondido. Sakura era como uma droga e Sai estava dependente dela eternamente.

A rosada saiu do banheiro já pronta com muito cuidado foi até a porta do quarto e se virou para se certificar de que o rapaz dormia e pensativa saiu, ao fechar a porta ele abriu os olhos novamente ainda podia sentir aquele perfume pelo quarto, a velha dor no peito voltara, sempre vinha quando a médica saía.

- Uchiha desgraçado!- Sai o odiava com todas as suas forças por ter o que ele não tinha e desprezar o que ele tanto queria, fechou os olhos e aspirou o ar pesadamente, ficaria ali o dia inteiro até que seu perfume sumisse, e então sua torturante espera se iniciaria novamente, mas estava tudo bem ela sempre voltava para ele, sempre!... Foi assim por quase oito messes e agora nada mudaria.

A garota tinha muito em que pensar, sua vida pessoal virou um reboliço e ainda tinha aquilo que aconteceu com Hinata. Ficou triste eles não mereciam passar por isso: a doença inesperada descoberta logo após o nascimento de Himeko. Por ser calma e tranqüila a Hyuuga passava por situações dolorosas serenamente sempre com um sorriso no rosto dando forças para o marido, infelizmente o prognóstico não era dos mais tranqüilos, porém Naruto não perdia as esperanças.

Ainda não contara para Sasuke, não queria admitir mais se preocupava com a sua reação, ele sempre parecia tão vazio e solitário como um morto vivo sem alma, a família Uchiha arranjou recentemente um casamento de conveniência, mas o rapaz acabou com tudo na hora e com uma onda de fúria afirmara seu compromisso com a família, mas que não abriria mão de sua liberdade, ameaçou até abandonar tudo e partir se insistissem, jogando para Itachi a responsabilidade de descendência, sua família não se pronunciou mais a respeito.

Lembrou de sua infância quando tudo era mais fácil e não tinha dúvidas sabia quem amava, o que seria e principalmente quem ela era hoje, só tinha certeza de uma única coisa: que seu próprio coração era um mistério. As pessoas não entendiam o seu relacionamento com o Sasuke, ele nunca desabafaria sua dor preferia o clausulo espremido pelas responsabilidades familiar, se perdia cada dia mais ao ponto de talvez não ser possível encontra-lo novamente, sem Naruto recaiu a Sakura faze-lo lembrar que querendo ou não ele tinha amigos que se importavam com ele e não desistiriam facilmente.

Além do mais ele fora seu primeiro amor e ela nutria um imenso carinho pelas belas lembranças de garota apaixonada que tinha marcado a fogo em si, largar algo que sempre foi o certo para ela estava se tornando torturante só que Sakura perdera qualquer chance que imaginava que ainda tivesse com Sasuke, no momento em que este demonstrou a mudança de afeição pelo loiro ainda no colegial. Ver seu amor ser preterido a magoara e também mexera com seu orgulho, se achava linda e percebeu que não era, pensava ter esperanças e na verdade ela reconheceu serem apenas fantasias de sua cabeça, a menina autoconfiante e audaz se tornara naquela hora uma mulher receosa e insegura se o assunto era o amor.

Até mesmo seu relacionamento com Sai não era real, várias vezes ele havia afirmado com expressão estranha que aquilo era apenas diversão sem compromisso, o engraçado era que em vez de se sentir aliviada, essa informação a deixou mais angustiada e inquieta, será que ela queria algo mais com ele? Algumas vezes quando se encontravam com seus amigos via o desenhista observando atentamente cada movimento seu, esse gesto sempre a fazia ter arrepios no estômago e desejos mais ousados com ele. Tentava se reprimir, não queria passar a impressão errada, porém Sai com aqueles brilhantes olhos ônix e sorriso malicioso a fazia enlouquecer e se esquecer de todos os seus medos, desilusões e decisões, com ele a médica era única e verdadeira e por mais que negasse gostava cada vez mais desses momentos.

A verdade era que ultimamente ansiava por ele e inventava qualquer tolo motivo para se dirigir a sua casa e se entregar, cada vez mais a lembrança de Sasuke sumia de seu coração deixando sua mente ser totalmente subjugada pelo desenhista, então era por isso que sempre chorava depois? Mudar nunca foi fácil, porém jamais acharia que fosse sufocante, mas Sai não a amava, seus sentimentos eram só seus não havia reciprocidade, ela fizera novamente: apaixonara-se por alguém que jamais a amaria, estancou " apaixonara-se", era isso!

Fechou os olhos e pos a mão no peito tentando pelo menos uma vez entender esse ser que habitava dentro dele e perguntando mentalmente o que sentia, muitas coisas foram mostradas para ela naquele momento e uma conversa silenciosa foi travada consigo, se descobriu, renasceu e vislumbrou a partida de sentimentos antigos. Viu seu coração dar exaltadas boas vindas a alguém que para sua extrema surpresa não era quem esperava, ao perguntasse a quem amava o belo rosto impassível de Sai encheu seu ser de ternura e amor, foi uma sensação tão libertadora que finalmente pode verificar o que era estar verdadeiramente apaixonada, sorriu ansiosa, a antiga Sakura estava voltando autoconfiante e corajosa. Precisava falar com ele mesmo que fosse rejeitada, se declarar precisava tentar! Não queria cometer os mesmos erros que fizera com o Uchiha e repeti-los com o desenhista, ela seria verdadeira e talvez quem sabe, ele lhe correspondesse.

Ao verificar percebeu incrédula que estava na porta da casa de Sai, havia saído tão sem rumo para por seus sentimentos em ordem que não percebeu que seu corpo a trouxe exatamente para onde queria estar ao mexer na maçaneta verificou tremula que ela ainda estava aberta ele ainda não a trancara, a moça subiu as escadas e por alguma razão sentia que o rapaz estaria no quarto. O viu ainda adormecido segurando o que antes era seu travesseiro, Sakura sentou-se ao seu lado e o observou por um momento.

Não podia negar que ele era bonito, passou as mãos no cabelo dele o fazendo acordar, o rapaz despertou sentindo um perfume que lhe era muito familiar, abriu os olhos e os apertou como se não tivesse certeza se o que via era real.

- Sakura? - por que ela voltara, isso jamais aconteceu antes, sempre que ela saía só se viam dias depois, se sentou na cama - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Naquele momento toda a coragem dela havia sumido "eu devo está ficando maluca", pensou com pesar que ele nunca aceitaria, o desenhista era alguém que prezava a liberdade acima de tudo sem se apegar a nada, muito menos a ela que várias vezes havia dito que não a suportava, abaixou a cabeça realmente ficara insana.

- Sakura? - a voz dele chamou-lhe sua atenção – O que foi?

- Sai...desculpe- se levantou e rumou novamente para porta, precisava fugir não ia dizer nada só conseguiria com isso a separação

- Não! Me diga o que foi?- O rapaz se colocou entre ela e a porta olhando profundamente para aqueles olhos esmeralda.

- Você não vai querer saber... – A garota fitava o chão e viu surpresa quando ele segurou seu rosto delicadamente com as mãos e a fitou firmemente - Sai...

- Isso sou eu quem decide, diga! - Uma sensação estranha invadia o seu corpo, algo informava a ele que a garota não podia sair agora e um frio em sua espinha lhe avisava para ouvir o que seria dito.

- Eu... Sai... Preciso te disser uma coisa ...mas...- Droga por que era tão difícil, o moreno permaneceu olhando para ela, porém Sakura o percebeu enrijecer.

- Sai... Todo esse tempo em que estivemos juntos ...me fez ver uma coisa...algo que eu não estava preparada para... aceit...

- Você vai me deixar. - Não podendo mais se controlar o rapaz verbaliza o seu maior pesadelo, sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde só não queria acreditar que fosse logo.

- O que você disse?- a maneira que ele havia pronunciado aquela frase a assustou

- Você vai embora, finalmente percebeu que não sou o seu amado Uchiha e mesmo que seu coração desejasse muito, jamais me tornaria ele - o rapaz destilara as palavras para ela, largara seu rosto e se encaminhou até o espelho do quarto dizendo essa última frase para seu próprio reflexo, nunca se odiou tanto quanto naquele momento. Sabia onde se metera quando jurara para si mesmo que seria um apoio para ela não tinha direito de exigir nada dela, afinal Sakura não tinha culpa se não o amava, de repente seu reflexo o ofendeu e ele queria muito quebra-lo agora.

- Não é isso... Meus sentimentos por você se tornaram maiores do que eu esperava, a cada dia que se passou mais eu te queria e demorei até agora para perceber que na verdade ...eu te amo Sai estou apaixonada por você...

De repente se viu inesperadamente abraçada tão fortemente pelo moreno que chegou a machucar, a garota foi pega de surpresa por esse ato, o desenhista não pode acreditar nas palavras que ela dissera, pensara que a havia perdido e não tinha a mínima idéia do que faria sem ela.

- Graças a Deus - Sakura o ouviu sussurrar em seu ouvido - Pensei que eu estivesse sozinho nessa, porque meus sentimentos por você foram esse desde o primeiro momento, eu a amo... amo demais, nunca pensei ser possível...você é a mulher da minha vida.

Nunca nenhum dos dois haviam experimentado tamanha felicidade, ela por te finalmente encontrado seu amor e ele por tê-la em seus braços e dessa vez amando-o também, os beijos que trocaram estavam inundados de amor e cumplicidade, haviam se esquecido que estiveram juntos a algumas horas atrás, seus desejos retornaram, carícias, afagos, posições e fortes sentimentos presentearam esses amantes em seu ritual de adoração. Agora Sakura se dava a Sai olhando-o bem fundo de seus olhos ônix, enquanto Sai se aprofundava naquele oceano verde-esmeralda dos tão amados olhos dela, não havia dia ou noite e seus compromissos foram temporariamente esquecidos nesse pequeno mundo em que eles estavam não cabia mais nada e assim marcaram o inicio de suas vidas juntos com paixão, sofreguidão e posse...

Ouviu o telefone tocar insistente ao seu lado e muito a contra gosto se afastou daquele corpo tão amado que agora lhe pertencia, olhou novamente para ela: Sakura estava mais linda do que nunca, não resistiu e a beijou novamente, jamais se satisfaria disso. Atendeu o telefone e reconheceu de imediato a voz do outro lado, empalideceu com o que escutara, a garota que fora acordada pelo beijo de Sai via intrigada seu amado mudar de cor e com uma angustia no coração aguardava pelo esclarecimento que não tardou a vir, Sai desligou o telefone virando-se para a namorada.

- Sai o que aconteceu? Quem era?- por alguma razão Sakura tinha um mal pressentimento.

- Era o Naruto...a Hinata... acabou de morrer!

**CONTINUA**  
**  
**_AVISO_

_MIR-CHAN_ : Oi amigos que me acompanham nessa quatrologia em que me empenho em realizar infelizmente nesse capitulo não teremos enquete pois como sabem recebemos a triste noticia do falecimento da Sª Hinata Uzumaki por essa razão o Anjo saiu para leva-la ao céu já que inegavelmente ela era uma boa alma, a sailor Netuno foi convidada para tocar a " ave maria" de Schubert no violino durante o velório e sabendo que Sakura ia se atrasar por causa de uma emergência no hospital profª Setsu e Vaca louca correram para fazer companhia para o Sai, mas aproveitarei para responder alguns comentários que recebi.

_PARA TSUNADE UZUMAKI  
MIR-CHAN: desculpe pelo desfecho por favor não use em mim a pitxuca mas te prometi que ela seria feliz até o fim, bem esse foi o fim dela eh!eh!eh!_  
(mir-chan se escondendo atrás de seus seguranças contratados para ser bucha de metralhadora de tsunade) _quanto a Sasuke só saberemos mesmo no próximo porém já deu para perceber que ele está bastante estressado._

_PARA HANAJIMA-SAN  
MIR-CHAN_: _você não tem idéia de quanto gostei de sua reviws, tanto que a estou respondendo aqui novamente mil obrigados e mande mais, espero ansiosa pelas dicas e por que não dizer elogios de vocês_ (mir-chan extremamente vermelha )

_PARA AMANDA  
MIR-CHAN_: _viu o que eu fiz com a Hinata foi em sua homenagem he!he!he!  
Brincadeira, senti muito a morte dela mais Naruto precisava desse período com ela para amadurecer seus sentimentos no próximo capitulo vai rolar um sasu/naru e acho que você vai gostar por que a coisa vai pegar_ (mir-chan preocupada de que os leitores achem que essa frase tem duplo sentido ¬¬ )

_ PARA ROCKFIGHTERGIRL  
MIR-CHAN: eu sei Sai apaixonado foi muito fofo, quanto a Sakura espero que tenha gostado de como ela se resolveu deu muito trabalho para mostrar a sua transformação em alguém que pode se relacionar de forma adulta com outra pessoa obrigada por me acompanhar __BJS__**.**_

_PARA VICK-CHAN  
MIR-CHAN:_ _obrigada pela reviws que você me mandou por livre e espontânea pressão, você não fez mais que a sua obrigação _(mir-chan em modo hiper mega ingrato) _sério estou muito feliz que você tenha gostado aqui vai a continuação que me exigiu _( só tenho amigo exigente) _espero que leia esse já que você não é muito fã da Sakura rsrsrsrsrsr BJS A LOT_

_PARA TIA -JUH THEREZA  
MIR-CHAN_:_ cadê a tua reviws se não me mandar uma logo te pego garota Oó BJS_

_PARA ANJO SETSUNA  
MIR-CHAN: te deixei por último por que meus agradecimentos a você vão além da sua ajuda com a fic mas sabe a Sakura tinha que ficar com alguém e sempre achei o Sai perfeito para ela desde o primeiro episódio que o vi, que bom que eu consegui mudar sua opinião em algo _(cara ! vocês não sabem como essa garota e teimosa feito pedra) o _agradecimento é reciproco viu! BILHARES DE BJS._

**OBS**: e para aqueles que leram, gostaram e não me mandaram nada se mexam o próximo será o último capitulo me falem o que pensam elogiem ou me esnobem por que essa é a última chance HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ( mir-chan tendo crise estérica para acabar a fic em tempo)


	4. CAPITULO 4: REENCONTRO

**Sinto muito pelo atraso fui pega por um vírus que parecia que estava apaixonado  
por que não me largava mais****Demorei, mais prometo que vai valer a pena**

**Sei que pelos os outros capítulos não parecia mais isto é uma obra yaoi e contém hentai mesmo que nesse capitulo ainda não tenha hehehehe**

**Como o capitulo ficou longo demais , farei um extra espero que não se importem.****  
****Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam e fiquei muito enternecida com as reviws que recebi**

**Obrigado a Anjo Setsuna pelo apoio e alfinetadas ( ela me obrigou a escrever doente pode hehe)**

**Solicitação de resposta de Anjo Setsuna: ****Quem lê até acha neh Mir-chan XD**

**Nenhum desses personagens são meus (meu psicologo tá tão orgulhoso sem falar que ele é um gato)**

_  
__** Ilusões do amor**_

_**Nos caminhos que segui não encontrei direções, apenas andei  
As tormentas que passei não recebi proteção, mesmo assim continuei  
Aguardava o momento para revelar ao mundo o meu eu, mas não consegui esperar  
e por ser apressado demais me deixei magoar por alguém que não sabia amar  
Meus pés foram feridos por correrem demais quero apressar meu destino  
e os gritos de minha garganta não foram mais ouvidos  
O silencio apunhala-me feito faca nem os ventos ouço brincarem a minha frente  
não desisto! sempre espero pelo amanhã silenciosamente  
Embora os longos dias passem e eu me perca em meio a isso  
Tua imagem me acalma , apenas a tua imagem..  
Prometi para o fogo que mesmo se eu fosse atormentado pelo frio do esquecimento  
ou o céu me escureça de violentas e vis paixões  
Te terei para sempre comigo, sei que estais a minha frente  
Calmamente me esperando, calmamente...  
mir-chan**_

**AS VOLTAS QUE A VIDA DÁ  
CAPITULO 4: REENCONTRO **

Ele já se despedia daquela terra que lhe era tão amada, as luzes da cidade de Tókio brilhavam como estrelas que faltavam no céu nublado, se afastara; um pouco do alvoroço de amigos que vieram para lhe oferecer apoio e se despedir novamente; seu tempo ali era curto a parede de vidro do hall de embarque mostrava agora o belo jatinho que os esperava com o logotipo Hyuuga dos lados, eles deveriam partir 30 mim antes só que o rapaz inventava motivos para permanecer ali.

-Um pouco mais... só um pouco - sussurrou para si como se dessa maneira pudesse se justificar o que o impedia de partir? Dissera a todos que era saudade deles, da cidade, mas não era só isso, apenas não queria verbalizar o que sentia, fechou os olhos e pode perceber na pele aquela presença tão forte que o acalmava e o assustava , tinha certeza que quem procurava estava lá descobrira no ar...

De repente a imagem de sua jovem esposa veio em sua memória, como podia nessa situação pensar naquele cara ele era mesmo um dobe, Hinata fora para o loiro como um anjo que veio resgatá-lo num momento de profunda desorientação, o baque que sofrera foi extremo e por um triz não fizera alguma bobagem, se não tivesse o doce apoio dela...

Mas tinha certeza que a fizera feliz se dedicara a ela com total empenho não deixava dúvidas de seu carinho, os anos ao seu lado foram passados com calma e ternura jamais iria se esquecer daquela doce criatura, por esse motivo não conseguia ficar completamente triste com sua partida sentiria sua falta isso era inquestionável, porém agora ela poderia descansar e ele tinha a certeza que os céus tocaram acordes a sua ida pois Hinata Hyuuga Uzumaki fora um anjo com certeza. Sorriu com essa idéia, isso o fazia ficar mais relaxado às lágrimas voltaram, logo as secou prometera a si mesmo não chorar perto de sua pequena Hime-chan; mesmo pequena não queria deixá-la triste, se virou e apoiou-se de costas para o vidro. Olhava agora para sua filha no colo da madrinha, realmente fizera a escolha certa, tanto Sakura quanto Sai se saíram padrinhos extremamente carinhosos e dedicados e quem diria que os dois se acertariam tão bem.

Os amigos vieram quase todos para a despedida deles, Lee e Gai saíram no meio de um torneio direto para lá, Kiba amigo de infância de Hinata estava sendo consolado por Shino e Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji fechara seu restaurante em sinal de respeito. Seus velhos senseis Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraya que sempre mantivera contato estavam presentes, os irmãos Sabaku Temari e Kankuro que eram assessores de Gaara; que agora se tornara governador da cidade; o ruivo viera se despedir como sempre fazia, eles tinham uma ligação muito forte desde quando se conheceram, até Neji deixara de lado suas diferenças com o loiro e viera admitir que Hinata parecera muito mais feliz ao lado de Naruto do que fora ao seu.

Ouvira sua secretária Shizune lhe informar que não podiam esperar mais, o rapaz encaminhou-se novamente para o aglomerado de pessoas e com um sorriso cansado se despedira de cada um, pegou sua Himeko no colo e foi em direção ao transporte a pequena percebeu de imediato que se encontrava nos braços do pai em seus tenros 9 messes brindava- o com sorrisos largos e calorosos que sempre faziam Naruto se emocionar, continuaria apenas por ela, parou por um momento olhou novamente para trás imaginou ter visto algo mas fora apenas impressão.

Sakura estava abraçada ao seu namorado e chorava muito, mesmo assim havia visto o mesmo que Naruto só que ela tinha certeza de quem era, enxugando as lágrimas ia em direção dele quando seu braço foi firmemente seguro por uma mão muito branca, Sai ainda sentia ciúmes de Sasuke ela não podia culpá-lo tanto tempo o fazendo sofrer com sua infantilidade, suspirou teria que provar para ele do contrario, segurou a mão do desenhista e despejou um leve beijo em seus lábios

-Não demoro juro! - se dirigiu para uma coluna a alguns metros atrás deles parou quando viu um belo homem de cabelos escuros, pele clara fumando calmamente um cigarro Sasuke fazia a coluna de apóio e mantinha a mãos livre no bolso do longo casaco não se moveu, mas sabia que ela estava lá

-Por que não foi se despedir dele? Nem no enterro voc...

-Eu fui , mas achei que não seria de bom tom o amante aparecer no enterro da esposa do ex-namorado - aquilo fez ele se sentir muito desconfortável jogou o cigarro no chão e o apagou com o sapato, hoje fora um péssimo dia só queria que terminasse logo, desde que soube do falecimento de Hinata algo nele que estava em coma acordou estrondosamente, não seria hipócrita ao ponto de disser que sentiria falta dela quase não a conhecera. Seu contato com a moça se resumiram em educadas apresentações e palavras monossílabos cordiais a garota, era amiga de Sakura e por intermédio de Neji, seu primo, se tornara amiga de Naruto também, o engraçado era que o moreno nunca se aproximou dela ele percebera a excessiva atenção que a garota dispensava para seu loiro embora soubesse que o lerdo do rapaz nem desconfiaria disso o Uchiha se sentia incomodado com isso, parece até que estava adivinhando o desfecho

- Talvez não... e quanto ao amigo Sasuke! Ele não poderia ter ido?! - a garota olhava para o rapaz com extremo carinho e compreensão, havia algo diferente nela seus gestos e atenções para com ele não estavam exagerados como sempre foram, o moreno pode sentir a tranqüila preocupação fraternal que se tem por um amigo querido, aquilo o animou ela sempre fora para ele uma amiga preciosa e não lhe passou despercebido o quanto se preocupava com seu bem estar, de todos que conhecera em sua vida ela era a que ficara firmemente ao seu lado nos piores e desastrosos momentos por isso Sakura estaria em seu coração para sempre.

-Está diferente hoje – o rapaz se aproximou da garota para visualizar bem de perto seus belos orbes verdes sentia uma estranha liberdade para se aproximar, antes evitava tal gesto preocupado que ela entendesse errado, mesmo com os olhos vermelhos eles não mentem a felicidade ali contidos.

-Eu me redescobrir recentemente e percebi que a felicidade estava ao alcance de minhas mãos esse tempo todo, só precisava abrir meus olhos para vê-la- ela sorria docemente fazendo o peito de Sasuke se encher de ternura, finalmente a amiga o esquecera.

-Será que isso não teria a ver com um certo rapaz moreno que está olhando para cá desde o momento em que você chegou com cara de poucos amigos?- seguindo o olhar de Sasuke ela se virou rapidamente ao ponto de ver o desenhista que olhava para eles desastrosamente disfarçar desviando o olhar para o teto, ela não pode deixar de sorrir balançando a cabeça, como amava aquele bobo.

-É eu já vou antes que ele venha até aqui - estava se direcionando para o lado do namorado quando parou -Tem certeza disso? Acha que essa é a melhor solução? Talvez não agora, mas se o procurasse daqui a algum tempo talvez ainda houvesse chance de uma reconciliação.

-Eu havia decidido que essa seria minha segunda chance, porém ao vê-lo naquele estado no cemitério percebi que o perdi para sempre, quase fui falar com ele aqui só que o que eu diria? Não poderia dar meus pêsames, pareceria tão presunçoso de minha parte então vi que só o magoaria novamente e naquela hora ele estava sofrendo o suficiente.

-Parece que eu não fui a única que mudou não é?-piscou para ele antes de partir deixando para trás um sorriso no rosto do amigo, seu peito pesava por diversos motivos e um deles era a solidão que vira nos olhos negros, como queria vê-lo feliz, mas tinha que admitir que o tempo e o sofrimento o amadurecera para os verdadeiros valores da vida. Infelizmente o orgulho não o deixaria ir atrás de Naruto esse era um dos maiores defeitos dele, recebeu um abraço meio possessivo do namorado, olhando para Sai viu que sua vida não teria espaço suficiente para preocupações alheias, sua vida começara e havia muito o que viver.

De longe Sasuke correspondia com a cabeça o cumprimento que o desenhista havia feito para ele, encaminhou-se para o estacionamento abria a porta de seu carro na hora que um jatinho cruzava os céus, ficou olhando por um longo tempo para a trajetória antes feita pela aeronave, mentalmente deu adeus ao Naruto, o antigo e o atual. Antes alegre e infantil e o outro sério e responsável, não importava ele era o Naruto, o "seu Naruto" e o amaria sempre.

Dos dois o loiro tivera muito mais sorte, com a esposa e agora uma filha que com certeza o amaria incondicionalmente enquanto vivesse, enquanto que o jovem Uchiha amargaria uma vida de solidão, já imaginara isso, pois antes de conhecer o loiro nunca se interessara por ninguém seja esse homem ou mulher. Era Naruto quem amava e isso estava gravado em seu coração até o fim. Olhou seu celular havia dezenas de mensagens de sua secretaria Karin não os respondeu entrou no seu transporte e deu a partida, saiu sem rumo a toda velocidade naquele dia não voltaria para sua gaiola de ouro, hoje seria livre ou tentaria experimentá-la pelo menos uma vez a sensação que não tivera coragem de desfrutar.

**  
SEIS ANOS DEPOIS...**

**POV Sasuke  
**  
Saiu apressado de seu prédio como sempre ao amanhecer, gostava muito dessa hora quando o céu ainda estava descobrindo a bela cor azul anil que teria, o sol mais uma vez banhava a planície com um lençol dourado que com o passar dos minutos se tornavam mais intensos, respirou fundo, como amava essa hora do dia. Seu carro o esperava na porta do prédio como gostava, seu advogado queria muito que ele andasse com chofer, porém o rapaz descartou a idéia, odiava pessoas muito próximas a si. Sua própria companhia lhe bastava, como agora vendo o azul já se formando lá em cima uma terceira pessoa só atrapalharia. Ele e o céu eram suficientes, seu celular já mostrava a agenda do dia eficientemente mandada por Karin, era incrível como ela sempre sabia exatamente o que o moreno estava fazendo às vezes parecia que ela o vigiava. Ligou o automóvel, hoje à primeira reunião era com a mega Indústria Hyuuga, Neji parecia que queria muito comprar aquelas terras sem função.

Há alguns meses seu advogado lhe apresentou uma proposta de compra de uns quitares de terras, o valor oferecido era até generoso, mas ao ver quem eram os compradores resolveu dificultar a negociação. Se fosse outro venderia sem pestanejar, essas terras não interessavam aos Uchihas fora adquirida junto com uma empresa que tinha sido incorporada ao Complexo Empresarial Uchiha.

- O rato saiu da toca - sorriu sarcástico imaginando que fez o todo poderoso Neji Hyuuga sair de sua cadeira de comando e vir pessoalmente cuidar do assunto massageava seu ego. Não o via há muito tempo, assim como todos os seus supostos amigos com vidas agitadas; ninguém tinha tempo para nada; não que se importasse antes quando ainda estava com o Dobe eles ficavam o tempo todo por perto feito moscas, talvez era por isso que apenas Naruto mantinha contato com todos. Soube disso por Sakura que agora só via de vez em quando, a pequena Sayaka estava um pouco mais crescida e a amiga voltara ao trabalho. A menina era a cara do pai, mas mantinha os belos olhos da mãe, quando os viu Sai estava babando para a garota e a mãe irradiava luz, o jovem Uchiha sorriu, a rosada era a única amiga que ainda tinha por isso lhe agradava vê-la feliz.

Entrou no estacionamento de sua empresa, seus seguranças que o acompanhara em outro carro sempre mantinham uma distancia discreta dele, infelizmente nesse caso não pode questionar já que seu irmão se metera no assunto exigindo que pelo menos isso o jovem aceitasse. No céu já se podia ver o novo tom que se formava, o rapaz saiu do transporte e ficou olhando para cima por um momento um hábito que adquirira nesses anos, se questionado desse fato só dizia que aquilo lhe acalmava.

-Azul profundo - disse entre um suspiro para si mesmo, fechou os olhos o que não daria para ver aqueles orbes novamente, tivera a sua chance e a perdera já havia se conformado, por que isso agora? Caminhou em direção ao prédio, seguido apenas pelos seus guarda-costas. Fizera bem em não falar com o loiro naquele dia, Naruto estava machucado e frágil aquela não era a hora disso tinha certeza e havia também a garota como era mesmo o nome dela? Rin?...Hime?...Simplesmente não conseguia lembrar.

O empresário passava pelos corredores sem prestar a atenção nos cumprimentos que recebia dos funcionários, ao entrar em seu escritório sua secretária monotonamente lhe repassava novamente a agenda do dia. O rapaz ouvia sem prestar atenção no que a garota dizia, algo no ar estranhamente retinha a sua atenção, uma pequena angustia o incomodava o que seria? De pé em frente da sua janela olhava desatento a bela paisagem da cidade do alto do prédio de vinte andares, apenas disse sim com a cabeça para algo que ela havia perguntado. Sasuke não se importava com o que era só queria que a garota lhe deixasse só, estava completamente distraído quando alguém entrara e caminhara lentamente até bem perto de sua mesa, assustara-se quando se deu conta daquela presença tão familiar e desejada.

-Bom dia Sasuke Uchiha.

Um frio extremo no estômago o fez virar e ao fazer tal coisa seu corpo tremeu, sentiu seus olhos se abrirem para ter certeza de que não enlouquecera de vez, sua visão saiu de foco por um momento quando seu mundo deu uma guinada de 360° e parou subitamente o deixando tonto.

-Vim resolver de uma vez as pendências entre nossas empresas - olhos azuis profundos reluziam em sua direção, o moreno se segurou no encosto de sua poltrona, pois suas pernas fraquejaram por um segundo

-Naruto... - até o nome lhe pareceu estranho dito com sua voz, ele estava ali, em sua frente em pé, olhando-o fixamente. Seu coração resolveu dar sinal de vida com fortes e dolorosas batidas, estava tentando controlar sua respiração; com muita dificuldade; para que o outro não percebesse seu estado. Se sentou vagarosamente, sentia que a qualquer momento seria tragado a um abismo profundo sobre seus pés, não conseguia formular uma frase coerente então permaneceu calado observando-o atentamente.

-Você está bem? Está pálido.

O tom era de leve preocupação, mesmo assim o fato dele se preocupar lhe dera ânimo, pelo menos um pouco, fazendo com que sua voz retornasse.

-Sim, estou bem obrigado, por favor, sente-se - Mostrou com a mão uma confortável cadeira do outro lado da mesa de frente a sua, encarou-o profundamente não queria desviar o olhar esperou muito por essa oportunidade.

**  
POV Naruto**

Havia chegado no dia anterior, resolveu com Neji que ele mesmo cuidaria desse assunto da compra das terras, já que era o maior interessado. Queria realizar um dos desejos de sua finada esposa de fundar uma instituição para abrigar e orientar menores vindos de famílias desajustadas. Tinha várias desse tipo espalhada pelo mundo com o aval das Indústrias Hyuuga, como foi um dos últimos pedidos dela passou esses anos o realizando, porém propositalmente deixara Tókio por último, é claro que eles poderiam construir em qualquer outro lugar, mas essas terras eram perfeitas com um lago e uma bela paisagem, seria ótimo. podendo ser usado nas secções com as crianças por isso tentaria até o fim antes de desistir delas.

Se levantou muito cedo, o céu ainda estava escuro. Ontem foi uma noite sem lua não pode deixar de notar, que mesmo sendo uma pessoa alegre e descontraída ultimamente à noite o atraía mais a cada dia. Talvez fosse por lembrar-se daquela pessoa, principalmente nas sem lua se sentia muito mais saudoso. Sempre fora assim, mesmo quando casado quando a noite estava sem lua dava longas caminhadas noturnas, Hinata não comentava nada, com certeza desconfiava o porque desse estranho costume, mas sempre o esperava com um doce sorriso no rosto. Isso o deixava envergonhado e sempre prometia para si que não faria de novo, porém como se enfeitiçado lá ia ele a passear nas noites escuras pensativo, quando ficou só com sua Hime-chan ela lhe fazia companhia até dormir, para ela era um mero passeio com seu pai, para ele um meio de amenizar a saudade.

Foi para o quarto da filha, esqueceu-se que ela estava passando o fim de semana com os padrinhos. Se Naruto deixasse provavelmente eles nunca mais a devolveriam principalmente porque Himeko caiu de amores pelo bebê deles. Sentiu falta de ver o sorriso da filha pela manhã, provavelmente pegaria a menina antes do planejado, tomou banho e foi se arrumar. Se fixaria em Tokyo agora que a pequena Hime entraria para a escola, era tradição dos Hyuuga estudar em High School Godaime, o loiro não se opôs já que estudara lá também e guardava muitas recordações dessa escola, Shizune como sempre o esperava. A porta do carro com seus seguranças que os levariam ao seu objetivo. O céu estava clareando, sempre admirara as tonalidades de cores ao amanhecer o calor da manhã o fazia sorrir e como sempre tudo seria passado novamente. Como supunha chegara cedo demais, fora encaminhado pela secretária de Sasuke para uma sala reservada onde esperariam, sentiu assim que entrou no prédio um arrepio no estômago e começou a suar frio. Tantos anos sem se verem pesaram no rapaz, tentava saber do moreno pelos amigos, mas descobriu que todos foram afastados sobrando apenas Sakura. Pelo menos ela estava ao lado do moreno e isso deixava o loiro mais tranqüilo sempre ficara preocupado de que Sasuke ficasse sozinho. Havia uma enorme janela que mostrava o céu amanhecendo, Naruto foi até ela e ficou admirando a paisagem o dourado do sol ainda deixava vislumbrar uma estrela que sumia gradativamente.

-Tão perto porém distantes- sussurrou com olhar longe, lembrava de várias coisas tudo voltara para ele agora principalmente os sentimentos, de repente não queria fazer mais isso afinal essas não eram as únicas terras disponíveis para compra por que teimara tanto com algo tão banal?

-Shizune...- se virou, ia dizer para cancelar a reunião quando a secretária apareceu anunciando que era esperado, não tinha mais volta- Shizune, não quero ser interrompido por ninguém.

Seguiu em passos não muito firmes a pessoa que lhe mostrava o caminho, viu a porta ser aberta e a figura de perfil de um belo rapaz banhado pelo dourado do dia tomou o loiro de surpresa, por quase dez anos não se viam e agora parecia que nada mudara. Sasuke mantinha ainda aquela presença forte nele e por muito pouco não deu um passo para trás, respirou fundo percebendo que não fora notado. Entrou e andou até o rapaz o mais firme que pode, por isso seus passos eram lentos não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, seu coração a muito descompassara, parou em frente à mesa por alguns minutos tentando guardar na memória aquela imagem, suas mãos estavam um pouco trêmulas então as escondeu segurando o casaco, não sabia se ele estava o ignorando de propósito então resolveu se anunciar.

-Bom dia Sasuke Uchiha – falou da maneira mais firme que conseguiu se preparando para o que viria, o viu se virar e encará-lo com as sobrancelhas erguidas, podia jurar que parecia que ele não sabia de sua vinda, o que era impossível já que fora anunciado.

-Vim resolver de uma vez as pendências entre nossas empresas – Olhos mais negros do que podia lembrar fixaram-se nos seus, como sempre sem expressão e frios mantinha-se quieto fazendo com que dolorosas lembranças inundassem a mente de Naruto mais rápido quanto gostaria, com certeza o moreno estava brincando com ele.

-Naruto...

-Você esta bem? Está pálido - por que parecia que a cor fugia de seu rosto? Sua voz também soara rouca e trêmula, pegara uma gripe talvez? Com os olhos acompanhou cada movimento que o moreno fazia para sentar-se, como gostaria de saber o que o outro estaria pensando naquele momento.

-Sim, estou bem obrigado, por favor sente-se - Ouviu dizer lhe mostrando uma cadeira próxima com movimentos suaves, olhou para a mão de Sasuke controlou a enorme e repentina vontade de tocá-la incomodamente se sentou e ali os dois frente a frente se encaravam silenciosamente.

** Continua...**

VACA LOUCA:_ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_  
SEILOR NETUNO: _para de gritar mas será possível ! Que garota mais estérica_  
VACA LOUCA:_ não, não NÃÃÃÃÃÕOOOOOO! Como ela pode fazer isso por que? Porqueeee??(_vaca louca sacudia violentamente sailor netuno)  
SEILOR NETUNO: (se desvencilhando da louca que a sacudia) _O que foi? que te fizeram mulher?_  
VACA LOUCA:_ Como? Como? me diga! Em qual motivo, razão ou circunstancia essa desvairada da mir-chan termina esse capitulo aí, quando a coisa tava ficando interessante...HAAAAAA.!...HUNF..._  
SEILOR NETUNO:(tapando a boca da histérica com a mão)_Tá! ta! já entendi agora fecha essa matraca por Zeus! Por falar nela cadê a mir-chan?_  
VACA LOUCA: _Não se preocupe ela vai chegar já já.._.(vaca louca com olhar maquiavélico arrumava um embrulho feito com jornal em cima de uma mesa.)  
SONS VIERAM DE FORA E AS DUAS SE VIRARAM PARA VEREM PROFª SETSU TRAZER MIR-CHAN AMARADA POR UMA CORDA AINDA DE CAMISOLA.  
VACA LOUCA;_Então ela deu muito trabalho?_( se aproxima de mir-chan com cara de desvairada)  
PROFª SETSU: _Que nada! Ela tá tão fraca que se assoprar perto dela é capaz dela cair hahahah_a( as duas vaca louca e profª setsu riam estranhamente)  
SEILOR NETUNO: _Mas o que vocês estão fazendo com ela suas loucas (_seilor netuno se ajoelhou e segurava mir-chan que estava com 38,5° de febre sentada no chão)  
PROFª SETSU: _depois de tantas semanas esperando angustiosamente pelo clímax dessa história ela se atreve a parar nesse momento fatídico e vem com essa de eu estava doente,o capitulo tá muito comprido, nesse não tem hentai _(profª setsu tentava em vão imitar a voz de taquara rachada de mir-chan) há! me poupe!  
VACA LOUCA:_É por essa razão que resolvemos o problema na marra!_  
SEILOR NETUNO:_Será que não viram que ela tá doente mesmo veja só pálida, com olheiras, nariz escorrendo..._

PROFª SETSU:_ há para de drama ela sempre teve pele de cadáver mesmo._..  
VACA LOUCA:_É mesmo e quanto as olheiras provavelmente tava na balada a noite toda. _

SEILOR NETUNO: _E quanto a temperatura dela gente ela tá queimando_!( seilor netuno com a mão na testa de mir-chan para verificar a temperatura)  
VACA LOUCA E PROFª SETSU:_ E calor!!_( elas se olharam concordando uma com a outra com a cabeça)  
MIR-CHAN:( se apóia em seilor netuno e se levanta do chão com dificuldade) _Thá pon bondé texa ke eu terminu a fik tán!_( mir-chan completamente congestionada pela virose) _axim que eu fiká melor..._  
VACA LOUCA:_ Há não senhora você começará é já _( pega a mir-chan e a senta na cadeira em frente a mesa,dando para ela um bloco de papal e caneta)_ Vai começa!_  
PROFª SETSU: ( desembrulha o embrulho de jornal e retira dali nada mais nada menos do que um chicote e o balança ameaçadoramente para mir-chan, que já acha que está delirando por causa da febre e começa a desenhar florzinhas nas paginas) _E eu vou mostrar um método muito eficaz de estimulo vai! chibam... chibam ( tentando imitar som de chicotadas )_  
SEILOR NETUNO: _Eu não posso permitir tal crueldade_( tentando salvar mir-chan das garras das duas loucas)  
VACA LOUCA :_Há! Èh? _( vaca louca e profª setsu pegam seilor netuno a amarram e a colocam em um guarda roupa)  
SEILOR NETUNO:_Qquem é._..( assustada ao ouvir um ruido ao seu lado)  
ANJO DA GUARDA:_Sou eu filha!_  
SEILOR NETUNO :_ Anjo! elas te pegaram também?_  
ANJO DA GUARDA _Pegaram? Eu não entendi?_  
SEILOR NETUNO:_Sim aquelas duas raptaram a pobre mir-chan para que ela termine a fic a base de chicotadas! e elas me trancaram aqui para que eu não a ajuda-se, não fizeram o mesmo com você?_  
ANJO DA GUARDA:_ Não!_  
SEILOR NETUNO:_Então porque está aqui?_  
ANJO DA GUARDA: ...

**AVISO  
Por falta de inspiração deixo em branco essa parte e proponho um desafio, aquele que tiver uma idéia de como ficaria o final dessa conversa mande para mim pela reviws e a melhor publicarei no capitulo final ( que por acaso será o próximo) desde já agradeço pelo interesse.**

**BJS**  
MIR-CHAN


	5. Chapter 5: PAIXÃO

**Esta é finalmente o fim da fic ^_^  
O meu desaparecimento se deu por motivos de força maior como a compra de outro gabinete já que o meu deu "bug" e com ele todos os meus arquivos¬¬  
PEÇO DESCULPAS SINCERAMENTE t^t  
**

**_BETADO POR ANJO SETSUNA_**** (que está louca para saber como termina a série)**

O universo Naruto é de todos mais os personagem não me pertencem em absoluto

ps: lembram do meu psicólogo? Acho que estou ouvindo sons de sinos de igreja *_*

**_Olhos_**

Olhos que mentem  
Olhos ardentes  
Olhos que mostram a escuridão do ser  
Olhos que brilham  
Olhares de alegria  
Olhos que revelam o céu do amanhecer

Na noite sombria teu olhar claro transparece sentimentos  
Na manhã indesejada teu olhar calado me faz tremer de desejo  
Na disputa de olhares não há vencedores então prosseguimos

Na obsessiva satisfação de ter  
Na prazerosa angustia de obter  
Enlouquecidos de paixão nos olhando explodimos.

mir-chan

**__**

**AS VOLTAS QUE A VIDA DÁ  
CAPITULO 5: PAIXÃO  
**

**Continuaram assim silenciosamente se encarando cada um com seus pensamentos e sentimentos enquanto o menor tentava entender o que acontecia com o outro, o maior procurava um meio de pelo menos começar um dialogo decente, mas só conseguia ficar parado como uma estatua, com o passar dos minutos as sensações voltaram para o corpo dele dando um certo controle de si novamente**

-Então teria uma contra proposta para me oferecer?- Continuava olhando para o loiro era inevitável o rapaz não mudara com os anos continuava com a pele bronzeada suas poucas rugas no rosto principalmente nos olhos mostrando para todos o quanto fora feliz nesses anos separados, o moreno sentiu uma pontada de contrariedade queria que o rapaz tivesse sua quota de melancolia, que sentisse sua falta sabia que era tolice sua já que fora o culpado do rompimento mas passou todos esses anos olhando as noites sem lua e imaginando se o outro fazia o mesmo.

Não pode deixar de lembrar fora numa noite sem lua que tudo começara e uma travessura de adolescentes se tornara um inicio de algo maior e duradouro, haviam invadido a escola para pincha umas frases de descontentamento pela maneira que o novo diretor havia implantado umas regras tolas , Sasuke não se importava com aquilo porém como passava "casualmente" por lá resolveu ir com Naruto, embora jamais admitiria para ficar de olho nesse, como o senso de direção do dobe era "nenhum" foram parar na sala de detenção e se não bastasse ficaram trancados lá, discutiram por um bom tempo até que se viu empurrando o loiro para uma parede e o beijando a força a muito desejava isso e a oportunidade se apresentava não poderia deixa-la escapar, Naruto correspondeu o beijo e o inicio de sua relação foi marcado com a entrega de seus corpos o que se seguiu durante muitas horas já que só foram encontrados no dia seguinte pelo zelador

**Foi puxado ferozmente de suas lembranças pela voz firme de Naruto**

-O valor da oferta anterior é muito justa , por que não a aceita de uma vez? - O loiro pode ver que o rosto do moreno continuava com um tom pálido, ele ficara mais alto e seus gestos tinham um quê de sexy , o movimento daquela boca o hipnotizava

-Não é o suficiente essas terras são preciosas para os Uchiras- Mentiu descaradamente afinal esse era seu forte

-Mentira!Andei pesquisando, elas estão abandonadas a vários anos e não interessam a sua empresa

-Por que as quer tanto assim?- Por algum razão achava que já deduzira o motivo

-Não interessa para que apenas as quero e estou oferecendo muito mais do que elas valem

-Se quiser que eu reconsidere me diga para que as quer Naruto- Familiarmente não soara como um pedido para o loiro e este se sentiu novamente como antes quando eram um do outro e não conseguia negar nada ao moreno

-Foi uma promessa que fiz... - Por alguma razão ficara encabulado era estranho falar de sua esposa para o empresário.

-Para sua esposa... - inevitavelmente os olhos negros se estreitaram ao disser isso e sua voz sibilara ao pronunciar a ultima palavra -... Hinata?

Naruto não gostou nada do tom de voz do outro ao mencionar o nome de sua falecida esposa e apenas confirmou com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos do maior desconfiado.

- Sei que você virou um filantropo e tem casas de ajuda a crianças pelo mundo é para isso que quer as terras? - Arrependeu-se quase imediatamente após dizer isso vendo como o dobe ficara surpreso dele estar a par de sua realizações se levantou e ficou de costas para o menor havia se exposto mais do que deveria

**Não é justo você está tão familiarizado com meus objetivos enquanto eu não tenho muita idéia do que você visiona – A dor que Sasuke sentiu no peito o fez ver claramente que para Naruto ele não era mais tão importante fazendo com que sua raiva crescesse, se odiou por ter ainda alguma esperança a solidão sempre seria sua única companheira.**

****

-É tão importante assim, afinal ela morrera a mais de 6 anos você poderia ficar tranqüilo com que conquistara até agora?- Era masoquismo, mas precisava ouvir da boca do próprio Naruto talvez a dor o fizesse acordar.

- Eu não volto atrás no que digo, esse é o meu jeito achei que você me conhecesse bem melhor -Por alguma razão aquilo estava ficando doloroso será que com o passar do tempo Sasuke esquecera **como ele era e agia, enquanto em Naruto a imagem do moreno sempre permaneceu viva dentro dele o machucando diariamente nesses anos separados.**

****

-Muito nobre de sua parte o pobre marido que ainda sente o luto pela sua adorada esposa, se conforta em realizações beneficentes em homenagem a ela!Tão tocante- Não pode evitar o sarcasmo sair venenosamente de sua boca, queria feri-lo assim como estava ferido

-O que você disse?- o que o Uchira estava pretendendo

-Pobre Hinata sempre se fez de menina rica mal compreendida e assim conseguiu um idiota que a obedecesse até depois de mor... - Não pode terminar a frase pois se sentiu puxado pelo ombro e um punho fechado foi voando rapidamente em sua direção o acertando em cheio no rosto, sem esperar por isso Sasuke foi jogado de encontro a janela de vidro fazendo um barulho oco diante do choque.

**-CALE A BOCA NÃO FALE DELA ASSIM, VOCÊ NÃO A CONHECIA SASUKE - Enfurecido a poucos passos do Uchira,** **Naruto bufava.**

-Você realmente a amava tanto assim ? - Com uma calma que não lhe pertencia o moreno olhava para o outro seriamente, daquele jeito como se visse a alma do outro.

- Hinata foi alguém muito especial nunca a esquecerei, jamais encontrarei outro ser igual, fiquei intensamente honrado quando ela demonstrou interesse em minha pessoa, num momento em que eu me achava um lixo - Por quê? Por que Sasuke fazia aquilo? Era uma brincadeira com seus sentimentos? Será que ele representou tão pouco para o outro a esse ponto?

-É claro que ela sendo uma herdeira não pesou em nada na sua decisão - Aquele fora o golpe final.

Novamente o loiro foi de encontro **ao outro para socá-lo, porém já preparado o empresário desviou facilmente** **passando por baixo de seu braço agora ficando as costas do rapaz, rapidamente deu um soco nas costelas do loiro e esperou, em questões de segundos Naruto se virou com a mão estendida e agarrou a camisa do maior a puxando para si deu outro soco no moreno e pode-se ouvir o som de um rasgo sendo feito junto com mancha de sangue que suas unhas fizera no torax do outro .Sasuke se soltou e com os pés fez a pessoa a sua frente tropeçar e o chutou com vontade, o loiro conseguiu com muito custo agarrar uma perna de seu adversário a puxando-o para frente fez com que este se desequilibra-se porém não caiu apenas deu alguns passos para trás dando assim chance do menor investir contra o ele no estômago e dessa vez viu satisfeito moreno se chocar contra a parede e cair no chão**

**- Desgraçado! – O Uchira se levantou e a disputa continuou cada um dando e levando socos, tentando se desviar do outro e mostrar definitivamente que se tornara mais forte e quem sabe extravasar sentimentos que agora não podiam ser ditos em palavras, do lado de fora da sala Shisuno e Karin se entreolhavam receosas com o estrondoso barulho de objetos se quebrando e sons de briga que claramente vinha de dentro da sala, porém estavam decididas a não deixar a outra entrar e ficavam postadas diante da porta para isso.**

-**QUE DIABOS DEU EM VOCÊ SASUKE?- Ofegante o loiro limpava o sangue que escorria de seu super cílio que fora cortado na briga.**

O moreno não respondeu o que poderia disser?Que tinha ciúmes? Que estava com saudades?Que o amava e nunca o esquecera todos esses anos e se amaldiçoava todos os dias pelo inferno que causara a si mesmo em se afastar dele, seu orgulho jamais o deixaria fazer isso e principalmente agora após a conversa que tiveram tinha certeza que Naruto não sentia mais nada por ele, então permaneceu calado com de costume com as mãos nos joelhos tentando puxar a respiração de uma maneira que não doesse tanto.

**-MERDA! VOCÊ NÃO MUDA MESMO NÃO É! SEMPRE DISENDO O QUE QUER SEM SE IMPORTAR COM NINGUÉM, SEU EGOISTA, CABEÇA DURA, TEME DESGRAÇADO, O QUE PRETENDE COM ESSE SEU JOGUINHO?VOCÊ DEVE ME ACHAR MUITO IDIOTA- Não ouve resposta **

-**NÃO É MESMO?ESTÁ SE DIVERETINDO? EM? DROGA!ME RESPONDE SASUKE.**

**  
** **-Vai embora!- Nesse momento o empresário foi até a porta com a nítida ação de abri-la mas foi impedido pelo braço de Naruto que violentamente o afastou e se pós entre a porta e o moreno**

**  
** **- VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACABAR ESSA DISCURSSÃO ,TALVEZ NÃO TENHA NOTADO MAS NÃO SOU O MESMO E NÃO VOU ACATAR TEUS CAPRICHOS, ESTÁ OUVINDO**

**-Assim como a metade do prédio dobe, eu vou assinar os documentos e então você pode ficar com aquele terreno que tanto queria- O moreno agora se dirigindo até a sua mesa e rapidamente assinou os documentos que já estavam sobre ela, então virando-se os estendeu para o loiro sem olhá-lo**

**  
** **A raiva e frustração dentro de Naruto eram tanta que sentiu lagrimas escorrerem de seus olhos com passos largos foi até o outro e com toda a sua força bateu na mão deste fazendo com que uma chuva de papeis caíssem pela sala.**

**-Você não mudou nada nesses anos pensei que pelo menos o tempo te ensinaria... Nunca aprendeu... - Uzumaki estava lutando contra a enorme agonia que havia se instalado dentro de seu ser, amava-o sempre o tinha em seu coração Sasuke se infiltrara dentro de sua alma com tanta força que nada nem ninguém o apagara ou encobrira, por que o amava tanto ? Por que não o esquecia? Queria muito ficar com ele mesmo agora seu ímpeto era se atirar em seus braços e implorar que ele não o deixasse novamente, mas junto com o prazer desse momento vinha a avalanche de sofrimento que com certeza o homem a sua frente lhe causaria pois Sasuke em todos esses anos ainda não aprendera o mais importante**

–... A amar! Você não sabe amar Sasuke

**- O que você disse?** **Surpreso o Uchira quase não ouviu o que o loiro havia dito**

**- Todos esses anos você não se arrependeu nem uma vez? Nunca se pegou imaginando como estaríamos se não tivéssemos nos separado? Você... - O que Naruto queria mesmo perguntar era se o outro ainda o amava, mas a coragem se fora**

**  
** **-Por que pergunta isso agora- Será que ele queria lhe enlouquecer? O que Naruto pretendia com essa conversa? Por que ele simplesmente não pegara a droga do documento e não fora embora?**

**  
** **-Eu o adorava sabia, meus sentimentos por você transcendiam o amor comum, era tão forte e intenso que às vezes pensava se eu não estava enlouquecendo, tudo que me ordenava eu fazia apenas esperando um olhar de aprovação de sua parte foi por esse motivo que quando você terminou comigo eu não pude me opor e como sempre fui obediente e te deixei, mas precisei colocar vários obstáculos entre nós então casei e me mudei para o mais longe que pude apenas por que minha vontade todo esse tempo era voltar correndo para você.**

**Sasuke permanecia estático não conseguia se mexer, o dobe estava falando o que ele estava ouvindo ou perdera a razão de vez.**

**  
** **-Naruto...- Por que não conseguia? Se existia uma hora apropriada esta havia chegado- Eu...**

**  
** **-Vai me fazer sofrer novamente eu sei, mas ficar sem você e ainda pior, nunca vou entender o mistério que é Sasuke Uchira porém amo isso em você também- O loiro divagava como se falasse apenas para si, agora era muito tarde as palavras transbordava de sua boca sem reservas tudo que estava cuidadosamente trancado fora exposto, mostrava para o moreno o quanto era patético porém num ímpeto decidiu mostrar também que era forte e reunindo toda a sua coragem resolveu fazer algo imprevisível**

- ... -**O moreno não tinha capacidade de falar sua mente zunia e a única coisa que assimilara era que Naruto dissera que o amava.**

-**Sasuke... - O menor começou a caminhar na direção do outro sabia que a pessoa a sua frente não era muito expressiva, sempre agia num impulso quando a situação era sentimentalmente densa, ficando para o menor a tentativa de compreensão e perdoar as ações grosseiras e inesperadas do maior.**

Como uma criança que fora repreendida pelo responsável o Uchira permanecia como estava sem mexer um músculo, tinha receio de não está compreendendo a situação adequadamente ou que a tivesse entendido perfeitamente

-**Você não sabe amar... - O loiro se aproximou perigosamente do maior repetindo a frase e segurou seu queixo olhando-o bem fundo para aquela vastidão negra -... Mas pode aprender**

**Como um sussurro o fim da frase morreu no contato dos lábios de Sasuke e um doce e lento movimento se fez ali os dois mantinham seus olhos abertos, enquanto um não conseguia acreditar no que acontecia o outro perscrutava cada centímetro daquela pálida face, por fim se afastou mas se manteve ainda bem próximo **

**-Lição número um: Não se deixa de amar alguém apenas porque se quer - A mudança de expressão do moreno era divertida de se ver, fazendo com que um tentador sorriso se alargasse no rosto do menor fazendo finalmente qualquer resquícios de auto controle que o moreno ainda tinha desaparecer por completo** **- Lição número do...**

**Antes de terminar duas mãos seguraram o rosto bronzeado e bocas se chocaram línguas se entrelaçaram e um faminto desejo se apoderava deles descontroladamente o jovem Uchira se agarrava ao rapaz com uma força excessiva e cada vez mais aprofundava o beijo se deliciando com aquele gosto a tanto querido, sua mão que agora traçava um lento caminho pelo pescoço e peitoral** **entre a camisa rasgada o fazendo gemer, não podendo mais suportar o loiro o empurrou e se afastando dali foi cambaleante encostar-se no sofá para respirar com mais liberdade, deixando um frustrado Sasuke no chão, não tinha muita certeza do que o dobe planejava lhe dando esperanças e depois se afastando dele assim, Não suportaria ficar sem ele, não agora que o tinha em seus braços após tantos anos.**

**Em um átimo de segundo já estava em frente do outro novamente e o empurrando com certa agressividade para o móvel caiu por cima dele no sofá deixando nenhum espaço entre eles e nenhuma condição de fuga para o loiro, apossou-se novamente daquela boca segurando a cabeça de Naruto com paixão.**

**  
-Humm... Sasask... humm...is...sso doi - O moreno apertava o abdômen do outro esquecendo-se que estavam machucados**

**  
** **-E só beijar... Que passa... –A frase foi dita bem devagar no ouvido do outro, Sasuke foi se abaixando e trilhou um caminho de beijos e afagos com os lábios até o local** **indicado fazendo os olhos azuis de o companheiro perderem o foco de prazer, ele estava completamente indefesso e entregue ao Uchira como antes só que o Uzumaki não era mais o mesmo com os resquícios de força que ainda possuía jogou o maior no chão fazendo-o grunhir com a dor causada pelo baque**

**- Naruto... - Sua voz baixa e rouca soou perigosamente excitante ao loiro - Por que fez isso?**–** O queria tanto que todo seu corpo latejava intensamente**

**- Doeu? - Naruto descia do sofá para o chão como um felino olhando bem no fundo dos olhos negros com um misto de falsa inocência e malicia, queria jogar um pouco não deixaria tudo tão fácil para o companheiro, e ao receber um mudo sinal de afirmação do outro sentiu seu corpo tremer de excitação – Então... É só beijar que passa...**

**Agora era a sua vez de se apoderar dos lábios de Sasuke com ânsia, sentiu com o ato a extensão de o seu desejo aumentar cada vez mais, desceu suas mãos até o mamilo do outro apertando e puxando-os Sasuke se agarrou novamente a ele mordendo o pescoço do menor desesperadamente** **em resposta ,a sensação de dor e prazer estava se tornando deliciosa os fazendo pensar até onde poderiam chegar. Naruto levantou lentamente o moreno em seus braços fazendo-o se sentar no chão sua mão foi sendo introduzida dentro das calças do outro encontrando o volume ali, afagando-o e com as pontas dos dedos roçou o local** **levemente e satisfeito percebeu todo o corpo do empresário se arrepiar com isso queria torturá-lo o máximo que fosse era a sua maneira de vingar-se dele pelos anos de dor e espera seus tórax agora se roçavam entre os farrapos do tecido dando uma sensação de eletricidade em cada um, com excesso de ansiedade tentavam remover o tecido que os separavam e logo farrapos do que antes foram belas e caras camisas eram jogadas para os lados, livres cada um se olhava cobiçosos, o loiro se viu sendo lentamente levado ao chão pelo Sasuke olhavam-se ardentemente, porém com certa familiaridade parecia que nada havia mudado que os anos não se passaram e eles se amavam como na primeira vez dentro da sala de detenção quando ainda estudavam.**

Com as mão tocou o membro do outro o masturbando sem deixar que ele o beija-se o Uchira iniciou o mesmo processo e encarando-se aceleraram os movimentos tentando o máximo aguentar a explosão de sentimentos e sensações que aquilo causava, suas mentes estavam vazias nelas só existiam um e o outro e não havia espaço para mais ninguém. **Logo sentiram suas mãos molharem e abraçaram-se arfando, porém ainda era pouco ambos queriam muito mais do companheiro, o som irritantemente constante de um telefone se fez ouvir e mais uma vez com um sorriso maldoso Uzumake se arrastou para longe de Sasuke, sem que ele espera-se o loiro o atendeu**

**O jovem Uchira estava deitado novamente no chão frustrado estava seriamente considerando em recomeçar a luta anterior partindo um certo homem de olhos azuis profundos ao meio ou tomar aquele dobe a força sem piedade, seu raciocínio só distinguia o liquido quente que extraíra do outro em sua mão, e tão lentamente foi se levantando e se aproximou do outro, o queria pensou que o perdera agora o teria nem que para isso tivesse que usar a força não podia mais suportar se o Naruto estava brincando com ele Sasuke mostraria que joguinhos não lhe interessavam**

**  
** **-Hum hum...- Durante todo o momento o loiro olhava para aquele ser no chão não prestava a menor atenção no que a pessoa do outro lado do telefone dizia sentiu sua espinha gelar ao ver a expressão assustadora que Sasuke fizera ao se aproximar lentamente dele como um predador prestes a atacar e pela primeira vez o menor ficou com medo ao se sentir imprensado entre o moreno e a grande mesa do escritório, o Uchira levantou a mão que antes havia tocado o loiro e lambeu o liquido branco que escorria por ela sem tirar os olhos do menor, o rosto de Naruto esquentou e um pressentimento o atravessou, a brincadeira havia acabado sem pensar estendeu o telefone para ele perdido naqueles olhos que para ele era o mais puro absinto, Sasuke o pegou e com uma força exagerada deu um puxão no objeto o desligando da parede jogando-o para o lado. **

**  
** **-Não permitirei mais interrupções- Pegando Naruto pelo quadril o sentou na mesa sugando e mordendo o mamilo do menor, com a mão livre foi limpando o local ao ponto em que deitava -o nele, com extrema habilidade retirou rapidamente as calças do menor e através do Box abocanhou e sugou o volume que se encontrava ali, dobrando o joelho do loirinho deixou evidente e desprotegido ao pequeno orifício que apenas ele conhecia muito bem sem paciência nenhuma puxou o tecido da peça de baixo e introduziu a língua ali o mais profundamente possível, com satisfação ouviu o gemido abafado do loiro o que fez ele ficar tentado a permanecer ali por mais um segundo, o moreno então subiu na mesa e novamente uma disputa de vontades se travava entre suas bocas ,línguas e corpos cada um querendo mostrar o que sentia pelo outro, querendo provar definitivamente que seu sentimento era maior, sua saudade excessiva e seu amor eterno. Os dois exigiam para si o direito de posse e juntos trilharam novamente o caminho que só um verdadeiro amor pode mostrar.**

**PROLOGO **

**A manhã estava clara e o clima ameno tudo era perfeito mas todos os dias eram perfeitos, esses últimos dez anos correram tão velozmente que Sasuke mal pode acreditar que a pequena Hime se graduaria dali a alguns minutos e iria para a faculdade de advocacia em Havard, no inicio aquela decisão deixara Naruto insuportavelmente choroso , porém com a firmeza e vivacidade que era característica de sua personalidade a garota o convenceu,o moreno tinha muito orgulho dela algumas vezes agia tão irresponsavelmente quanto seu pai e tinha herdado aquela alegria de viver que só Naruto possuía, olhou o relógio devia se apressar ou chegaria atrasado a cerimônia**

**-Mas que droga Sasuke ainda não chegou ? - Naruto olhava para trás a todo o momento procurando pelo marido tiveram uma cerimônia um tanto intima para comemorar sua união messes após a reconciliação naquele dia no escritório de Sasuke, podia se lembrar como se fosse hoje ficaram ali quase a manhã toda e quando saíram após mudarem de roupa que suas secretarias lhes trouxeram a pedido deles Sasuke fez questão de abraçá-lo todo o caminho até seu carro que o levaria para o apartamento do Uchira onde fora retido pelo moreno até o dia seguinte sendo liberado apenas por que teria que pegar sua filha na casa de Sakura e Sai,** **lembrou** **que quase não conseguia andar o deixando em uma situação constrangedora a frente de seus amigos.**

-Calma pai ele prometeu que viria – E ela tinha razão Sasuke nunca quebrara uma promessa feita a filha em todos esses anos

Himeko se tornou a queridinha de Sasuke quase imediatamente após sua união, as vezes Naruto se sentia excluído pois eles conversavam horas assistindo TV o ignorando sempre, a menina não contara ao pai mais ela e Sasuke quase sempre conversavam sobre o próprio Naruto, ela adorava saber das coisas sobre a adolescência do pai e podia confirmar nesses momentos a profundidade do amor deste, pois o moreno não deixava de mostrar, para quem tivesse a habilidade de ver que o amava incondicionalmente cada vez mais, as vezes Himeko sonhava com um amor tão forte assim, lembrou imediatamente do tio Neji e como ele sempre parecia solitário, com o passar dos anos ela teve muito contato com a família de sua mãe mais por alguma razão não conseguia se aproximar do tio, sabia que ele fora apaixonado por sua mãe que rompeu o noivado para se casar com Naruto e desde esse dia ele tomou para si a responsabilidade da filial da Inglaterra, havia sido acertado que ela moraria com ele enquanto estivesse estudando lá o que causou outra profusão de choro do pai

-Desculpem pela demora- A centrada voz de Sasuke a tirou de seus devaneios o viu feliz de mãos dadas com Naruto quando ela foi chamada para a entrega do bastão de formatura, estava feliz que seu pai não ficaria sozinho, ao passar pelas fileiras viu os padrinhos em volta com os "gêmeo do mal" era assim que a Sayaka chamava os próprios irmãos por serem propensos a travessuras, deu tchalzinho e sentiu um aperto no peito sentiria tanto a falta deles

No auditório viu os amigos dos pais que estavam ali para prestigiá-la, quando terminasse a cerimônia iriam festejar em um dos restaurantes "chouj´s" que eram agora uma das cadeias de restaurantes mais conhecidas do país, até o senador Saboku no Gaara fizera questão de comparecer mesmo que fosse rapidamente pois iria embarcar para uma conferencia em outro estado ainda hoje, sua alegria era enorme estava tão emocionada que logo choraria podia sentir, sua visão foi atraída para um homem de bela aparência o que não demonstrava a idade que possuía com os longos cabelos presos as costas estava sentado muito ereto o que com certeza destoava da descontrariedade dos outros ao redor, por alguma razão seu coração falhou ali a sua frente Neji Hyuuga encontrava-se olhando para ela, Sayaka sempre afirmara que achava que ela tinha uma queda pelo tio, tinha que admitir ele era espetarcular e desde pequena o seguia com os olhos nas poucas vezes que o vira fascinada pela sua postura elegante e beleza fria

-Himeko Hyuuga Uzumaki nossa oradora da turma de 2009- Ela levou um susto quando alguém deu um empurrãozinho que quase a fez cair no chão e conseguiu que toda a platéia risse dela menos seus pais que olhavam para o individuo responsável com olhares assassinos

-Bem como vocês sabem tenho sangue Uzumaki nas veias então coisas assim são praticamente um habito  


**Ouve uma explosão de risos e desta vez viu satisfeita que até seus pais riram também**

-Eu estou muito feliz que o ano terminou- Outra onda de risos e alguns colegas de classe aplaudiram animados- Mas não é pelo que vocês estão pensando, estou ansiosa para destravar o desconhecido caminho da vida adulta que começa na faculdade levarei comigo lembranças inesquecíveis e saudades infinitas, que com certeza servirão para mostrar-me o quanto ainda a vida é surpreendente e maravilhosa, um dia perguntei ao meu pai se eu teria que arcar com as responsabilidades da família Hyuuga por ser a primogênita dessa geração , então ele me informou que tomara todas as responsabilidades e que a única coisa que me pediria, ou melhor obrigaria a fazer , é seguir meu coração ainda lembro de suas palavras exatas:" -Não deixe que conceitos interfiram em sua felicidade e pessoas que nada tem haver com sua existência opine em sua forma de seguir a vida , faça o que é certo e nunca quebre uma promessa e desse modo ficarei ao seu lado sendo você sendo quem quiser ser"

Todos ficaram em silêncio e a menina pode ver seu pai Naruto abraçado ao braço de Sasuke chorando  


**-E durante muito tempo após essa conversa ele nunca soube que entre todos, a pessoa que eu sempre almejei ser era ele- Dessa vez a emoção tomou conta dela e junto dos quem amava chorava e sorria -VAMOS TURMA DE 2009 DEIXE-MOS NOSSA MARCA NO MUNDO COM A NOSSA SIMPLES FORMA DE SER**

**  
Todos aplaudiram, alguns choraram e entre todos os colegas que se abraçaram ela pode ver seu tio em pé, ele não aplaudia ou chorava mas havia um suave sorriso em seu rosto e apenas isso fizera sua alegria aumentar e seu coração esquentar , mal podia esperar para estar em Havand, chegar na Inglaterra e ficar com Neji...A misteriosa aventura de sua vida começava agora.**

Em meio as incessantes voltas que a vida teimosamente costuma dá, muitos se encontram e outros tantos pedem-se pelo caminho, mas o mais importante é algo que não deveríamos esquecer jamais, os conflitos da nossa vivência, seguindo adiante ou lamentando o passado nós somos donos de nosso próprio destino .

FIM

**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Esta é finalmente o fim da fic ^_^  
O meu desaparecimento se deu por motivos de força maior como a compra de outro cpu já que o meu deu "bug" e com ele todos os meus arquivos¬¬  
PEÇO DESCULPAS SINCERAMENTE t^t

BETADO POR ANJO SETSUNA (que está louca para saber como termina a série)

O universo Naruto é de todos mais os personagem não me pertencem em absoluto

ps: lembram do meu psicólogo? Acho que estou ouvindo sons de sinos de igreja *_*

Olhos

Olhos que mentem  
Olhos ardentes  
Olhos que mostram a escuridão do ser  
Olhos que brilham  
Olhares de alegria  
Olhos que revelam o céu do amanhecer

Na noite sombria teu olhar claro transparece sentimentos  
Na manhã indesejada teu olhar calado me faz tremer de desejo  
Na disputa de olhares não há vencedores então prosseguimos

Na obsessiva satisfação de ter  
Na prazerosa angustia de obter  
Enlouquecidos de paixão nos olhando explodimos.

mir-chan

**AS VOLTAS QUE A VIDA DÁ  
CAPITULO 5: PAIXÃO  
**

Continuaram assim silenciosamente se encarando cada um com seus pensamentos e sentimentos enquanto o menor tentava entender o que acontecia com o outro, o maior procurava um meio de pelo menos começar um diálogo decente, mas só conseguia ficar parado como uma estátua, com o passar dos minutos as sensações voltaram para o corpo dele dando um certo controle de si novamente.

-Então teria uma contra proposta para me oferecer?- Continuava olhando para o loiro era inevitável o rapaz não mudara com os anos continuava com a pele bronzeada suas poucas rugas no rosto principalmente nos olhos mostrando para todos o quanto fora feliz nesses anos separados, o moreno sentiu uma pontada de contrariedade queria que o rapaz tivesse sua quota de melancolia, que sentisse sua falta sabia que era tolice sua já que fora o culpado do rompimento, mas passou todos esses anos olhando as noites sem lua e imaginando se o outro fazia o mesmo.

Não pode deixar de lembrar fora numa noite sem lua que tudo começara e uma travessura de adolescentes se tornara um início de algo maior e duradouro, haviam invadido a escola para pinchar umas frases de descontentamento pela maneira que o novo diretor havia implantado umas regras tolas, Sasuke não se importava com aquilo, porém como passava "casualmente" por lá resolveu ir com Naruto, embora jamais admitiria para ficar de olho nesse, como o senso de direção do dobe era "nenhum" foram parar na sala de detenção e se não bastasse ficaram trancados lá, discutiram por um bom tempo até que se viu empurrando o loiro para uma parede e o beijando a força a muito desejava isso e a oportunidade se apresentava não poderia deixá-la escapar, Naruto correspondeu o beijo e o início de sua relação foi marcado com a entrega de seus corpos o que se seguiu durante muitas horas já que só foram encontrados no dia seguinte pelo zelador.

Foi puxado ferozmente de suas lembranças pela voz firme de Naruto

-O valor da oferta anterior é muito justa , por que não a aceita de uma vez? - O loiro pode ver que o rosto do moreno continuava com um tom pálido, ele ficara mais alto e seus gestos tinham um quê de sexy, o movimento daquela boca o hipnotizava.

-Não é o suficiente essas terras são preciosas para os Uchiha - mentiu descaradamente afinal esse era seu forte.

-Mentira!Andei pesquisando, elas estão abandonadas há vários anos e não interessam a sua empresa.

-Por que as quer tanto assim?- Por algum razão achava que já deduzira o motivo.

-Não interessa para que, apenas as quero e estou oferecendo muito mais do que elas valem.

-Se quiser que eu reconsidere me diga para que as quer Naruto - Familiarmente não soara como um pedido para o loiro e este se sentiu novamente como antes quando eram um do outro e não conseguia negar nada ao moreno.

-Foi uma promessa que fiz... - Por alguma razão ficara encabulado era estranho falar de sua esposa para o empresário.

-Para sua esposa... - inevitavelmente os olhos negros se estreitaram ao disser isso e sua voz sibilara ao pronunciar a ultima palavra -... Hinata?

Naruto não gostou nada do tom de voz do outro ao mencionar o nome de sua falecida esposa e apenas confirmou com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos do maior desconfiado.

- Sei que você virou um filantropo e tem casas de ajuda a crianças pelo mundo é para isso que quer as terras? - Arrependeu-se quase imediatamente após dizer isso vendo como o dobe ficara surpreso dele estar a par de sua realizações se levantou e ficou de costas para o menor havia se exposto mais do que deveria

-Não é justo você está tão familiarizado com meus objetivos enquanto eu não tenho muita idéia do que você visiona – A dor que Sasuke sentiu no peito o fez ver claramente que para Naruto ele não era mais tão importante fazendo com que sua raiva crescesse, se odiou por ter ainda alguma esperança a solidão sempre seria sua única companheira.

-É tão importante assim, afinal ela morreu a mais de seis anos você não poderia ficar tranqüilo com que conquistou até agora?- Era masoquismo, mas precisava ouvir da boca do próprio Naruto talvez a dor o fizesse acordar.

- Eu não volto atrás no que digo, esse é o meu jeito achei que você me conhecesse bem melhor - Por alguma razão aquilo estava ficando doloroso será que com o passar do tempo Sasuke esquecera como ele era e agia, enquanto em Naruto a imagem do moreno sempre permaneceu viva dentro dele o machucando diariamente nesses anos separados.

-Muito nobre de sua parte o pobre marido que ainda sente o luto pela sua adorada esposa, se conforta em realizações beneficentes em homenagem a ela! Tão tocante - Não pode evitar o sarcasmo sair venenosamente de sua boca, queria feri-lo assim como estava ferido.

-O que você disse?- o que o Uchiha estava pretendendo?

-Pobre Hinata sempre se fez de menina rica mal compreendida e assim conseguiu um idiota que a obedecesse até depois de mor... - Não pode terminar a frase, pois se sentiu puxado pelo ombro e um punho fechado foi voando rapidamente em sua direção o acertando em cheio no rosto, sem esperar por isso Sasuke foi jogado de encontro a janela de vidro fazendo um barulho oco diante do choque.

-CALE A BOCA NÃO FALE DELA ASSIM, VOCÊ NÃO A CONHECIA SASUKE - Enfurecido a poucos passos do Uchiha, Naruto bufava.

-Você realmente a amava tanto assim? - Com uma calma que não lhe pertencia o moreno olhava para o outro seriamente, daquele jeito como se visse a alma do outro.

- Hinata foi alguém muito especial nunca a esquecerei, jamais encontrarei outro ser igual, fiquei intensamente honrado quando ela demonstrou interesse em minha pessoa, num momento em que eu me achava um lixo - Por quê? Por que Sasuke fazia aquilo? Era uma brincadeira com seus sentimentos? Será que ele representou tão pouco para o outro a esse ponto?

-É claro que ela sendo uma herdeira não pesou em nada na sua decisão - Aquele fora o golpe final.

Novamente o loiro foi de encontro ao outro para socá-lo, porém já preparado o empresário desviou facilmente passando por baixo de seu braço agora ficando as costas do rapaz, rapidamente deu um soco nas costelas do loiro e esperou, em questões de segundos Naruto se virou com a mão estendida e agarrou a camisa do maior a puxando para si deu outro soco no moreno e pode-se ouvir o som de um rasgo sendo feito junto com mancha de sangue que suas unhas fizera no tórax do outro. Sasuke se soltou e com os pés fez a pessoa a sua frente tropeçar e o chutou com vontade, o loiro conseguiu com muito custo agarrar uma perna de seu adversário a puxando-o para frente fez com que este se desequilibra-se, porém não caiu, apenas deu alguns passos para trás dando assim chance do menor investir contra o ele no estômago e dessa vez viu satisfeito o moreno se chocar contra a parede e cair no chão.

- Desgraçado! – O Uchiha se levantou e a disputa continuou cada um dando e levando socos, tentando se desviar do outro e mostrar definitivamente que se tornara mais forte e quem sabe extravasar sentimentos que agora não podiam ser ditos em palavras, do lado de fora da sala Shizune e Karin se entreolhavam receosas com o estrondoso barulho de objetos se quebrando e sons de briga que claramente vinha de dentro da sala, porém estavam decididas a não deixar a outros entrarem e ficavam postadas diante da porta para isso.

-QUE DIABOS DEU EM VOCÊ SASUKE?- Ofegante o loiro limpava o sangue que escorria de seu supercílio que fora cortado na briga.

O moreno não respondeu o que poderia disser?Que tinha ciúmes? Que estava com saudades?Que o amava e nunca o esquecera todos esses anos e se amaldiçoava todos os dias pelo inferno que causara a si mesmo em se afastar dele, seu orgulho jamais o deixaria fazer isso e principalmente agora após a conversa que tiveram tinha certeza que Naruto não sentia mais nada por ele, então permaneceu calado com de costume com as mãos nos joelhos tentando puxar a respiração de uma maneira que não doesse tanto.

-MERDA! VOCÊ NÃO MUDA MESMO NÃO É! SEMPRE DIZENDO O QUE QUER SEM SE IMPORTAR COM NINGUÉM, SEU EGOÍSTA, CABEÇA DURA, TEME DESGRAÇADO, O QUE PRETENDE COM ESSE SEU JOGUINHO? VOCÊ DEVE ME ACHAR MUITO IDIOTA! - Não houve resposta.

-NÃO É MESMO? ESTÁ SE DIVERETINDO? HEIN? DROGA! ME RESPONDE SASUKE!

-Vai embora!- Nesse momento o empresário foi até a porta com a nítida ação de abri-la, mas foi impedido pelo braço de Naruto que violentamente o afastou e se pós entre a porta e o moreno.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACABAR ESSA DISCUSSÃO, TALVEZ NÃO TENHA NOTADO, MAS NÃO SOU O MESMO E NÃO VOU ACATAR TEUS CAPRICHOS, ESTÁ OUVINDO!

-Assim como a metade do prédio Dobe, eu vou assinar os documentos e então você pode ficar com aquele terreno que tanto queria- O moreno se dirigindo até a sua mesa rapidamente assinou os documentos que já estavam sobre ela, então virando-se os estendeu para o loiro sem olhá-lo.

A raiva e frustração dentro de Naruto eram tanta que sentiu lágrimas escorrer de seus olhos, com passos largos foi até o outro e com toda a sua força bateu na mão deste fazendo com que uma chuva de papéis caísse pela sala.

-Você não mudou nada nesses anos pensei que pelo menos o tempo te ensinaria... Nunca aprendeu... - Uzumaki estava lutando contra a enorme agonia que havia se instalado dentro de seu ser, amava-o sempre o tinha em seu coração, Sasuke se infiltrara dentro de sua alma com tanta força que nada nem ninguém o apagara ou encobrira, por que o amava tanto? Por que não o esquecia? Queria muito ficar com ele, mesmo agora seu ímpeto era se atirar em seus braços e implorar que ele não o deixasse novamente, mas junto com o prazer desse momento vinha a avalanche de sofrimento que com certeza o homem a sua frente lhe causaria, pois Sasuke em todos esses anos ainda não aprendera o mais importante.

–... A amar! Você não sabe amar Sasuke.

- O que você disse? Surpreso o Uchiha quase não ouviu o que o loiro havia dito.

- Todos esses anos você não se arrependeu nem uma vez? Nunca se pegou imaginando como estaríamos se não tivéssemos nos separado? Você... - O que Naruto queria mesmo perguntar era se o outro ainda o amava, mas a coragem se fora.

-Por que pergunta isso agora? - Será que ele queria lhe enlouquecer? O que Naruto pretendia com essa conversa? Por que ele simplesmente não pegara a droga do documento e não fora embora?

-Eu o adorava sabia, meus sentimentos por você transcendiam o amor comum, era tão forte e intenso que às vezes pensava se eu não estava enlouquecendo, tudo que me ordenava eu fazia apenas esperando um olhar de aprovação de sua parte foi por esse motivo que quando você terminou comigo eu não pude me opor e como sempre fui obediente e te deixei, mas precisei colocar vários obstáculos entre nós então casei e me mudei para o mais longe que pude apenas por que minha vontade todo esse tempo era voltar correndo para você.

Sasuke permanecia estático não conseguia se mexer, o Dobe estava falando o que ele estava ouvindo ou perdera a razão de vez.

-Naruto...- Por que não conseguia? Se existia uma hora apropriada esta havia chegado- Eu...

-Vai me fazer sofrer novamente eu sei, mas ficar sem você é ainda pior, nunca vou entender o mistério que é Sasuke Uchiha, porém amo isso em você também- O loiro divagava como se falasse apenas para si, agora era muito tarde as palavras transbordava de sua boca sem reservas tudo que estava cuidadosamente trancado fora exposto, mostrava para o moreno o quanto era patético, porém num ímpeto decidiu mostrar também que era forte e reunindo toda a sua coragem resolveu fazer algo imprevisível.

- ... -O moreno não tinha capacidade de falar sua mente zunia e a única coisa que assimilara era que Naruto dissera que o amava.

-Sasuke... - O menor começou a caminhar na direção do outro sabia que a pessoa a sua frente não era muito expressiva, sempre agia num impulso quando a situação era sentimentalmente densa, ficando para o menor a tentativa de compreensão e perdoar as ações grosseiras e inesperadas do maior.

Como uma criança que fora repreendida pelo responsável o Uchiha permanecia como estava sem mexer um músculo, tinha receio de não estar compreendendo a situação adequadamente ou que a tivesse entendido perfeitamente.

-Você não sabe amar... - O loiro se aproximou perigosamente do maior repetindo a frase e segurou seu queixo olhando-o bem fundo para aquela vastidão negra -... Mas pode aprender...

Como um sussurro o fim da frase morreu no contato dos lábios de Sasuke e um doce e lento movimento se fez ali, os dois mantinham seus olhos abertos, enquanto um não conseguia acreditar no que acontecia o outro perscrutava cada centímetro daquela pálida face, por fim se afastou, mas se manteve ainda bem próximo.

-Lição número um: Não se deixa de amar alguém apenas porque se quer - A mudança de expressão do moreno era divertida de se ver, fazendo com que um tentador sorriso se alargasse no rosto do menor fazendo finalmente qualquer resquícios de auto controle que o moreno ainda tinha desaparecer por completo - Lição número do...

Antes de terminar duas mãos seguraram o rosto bronzeado e bocas se chocaram, línguas se entrelaçaram e um faminto desejo se apoderava deles descontroladamente; o jovem Uchiha se agarrava ao rapaz com uma força excessiva e cada vez mais aprofundava o beijo se deliciando com aquele gosto a tanto querido, sua mão que agora traçava um lento caminho pelo pescoço e peitoral entre a camisa rasgada o fazendo gemer, não podendo mais suportar o loiro o empurrou e se afastando dali foi cambaleante encostar-se no sofá para respirar com mais liberdade, deixando um frustrado Sasuke no chão, não tinha muita certeza do que o Dobe planejava lhe dando esperanças e depois se afastando dele assim, não suportaria ficar sem ele, não agora que o tinha em seus braços após tantos anos.

Em um átimo de segundo já estava em frente do outro novamente o empurrando com certa agressividade para o móvel caiu por cima dele no sofá deixando nenhum espaço entre eles e nenhuma condição de fuga para o loiro, apossou-se novamente daquela boca segurando a cabeça de Naruto com paixão.

-Humm... Sasask... humm...is...sso dói - O moreno apertava o abdômen do outro esquecendo-se que estavam machucados.

-E só beijar... Que passa... –A frase foi dita bem devagar no ouvido do outro, Sasuke foi se abaixando e trilhou um caminho de beijos e afagos com os lábios até o local indicado fazendo os olhos azuis do companheiro perderem o foco de prazer, ele estava completamente indefesso e entregue ao Uchiha como antes só que o Uzumaki não era mais o mesmo, com os resquícios de força que ainda possuía jogou o maior no chão fazendo-o grunhir com a dor causada pelo baque.

- Naruto... - Sua voz baixa e rouca soou perigosamente excitante ao loiro - Por que fez isso?– O queria tanto que todo seu corpo latejava intensamente.

- Doeu? - Naruto descia do sofá para o chão como um felino olhando bem no fundo dos olhos negros com um misto de falsa inocência e malícia, queria jogar um pouco não deixaria tudo tão fácil para o companheiro, e ao receber um mudo sinal de afirmação do outro sentiu seu corpo tremer de excitação – Então... É só beijar que passa...

Agora era a sua vez de se apoderar dos lábios de Sasuke com ânsia, sentiu com o ato a extensão de seu desejo aumentar cada vez mais, desceu suas mãos até o mamilo do outro apertando e puxando-os Sasuke se agarrou novamente a ele mordendo o pescoço do menor desesperadamente em resposta, a sensação de dor e prazer estava se tornando deliciosa, os fazendo pensar até onde poderiam chegar. Naruto levantou lentamente o moreno em seus braços fazendo-o se sentar no chão sua mão foi sendo introduzida dentro das calças do outro encontrando o volume ali, afagando-o e com as pontas dos dedos roçou o local levemente e satisfeito percebeu todo o corpo do empresário se arrepiar com isso, queria torturá-lo o máximo que fosse era a sua maneira de vingar-se dele pelos anos de dor e espera, seus tórax agora se roçavam entre os farrapos do tecido dando uma sensação de eletricidade em cada um, com excesso de ansiedade tentavam remover o tecido que os separavam e logo farrapos do que antes foram belas e caras camisas eram jogadas para os lados, livres cada um se olhava cobiçosos, o loiro se viu sendo lentamente levado ao chão por Sasuke, olhavam-se ardentemente, porém com certa familiaridade parecia que nada havia mudado que os anos não se passaram e eles se amavam como na primeira vez dentro da sala de detenção quando ainda estudavam.

Com as mão tocou o membro do outro o masturbando sem deixar que ele o beijasse, o Uchiha iniciou o mesmo processo e encarando-se aceleraram os movimentos tentando o máximo aguentar a explosão de sentimentos e sensações que aquilo causava, suas mentes estavam vazias nelas só existiam um e o outro e não havia espaço para mais ninguém. Logo sentiram suas mãos molharem e abraçaram-se arfando, porém ainda era pouco ambos queriam muito mais do companheiro, o som irritantemente constante de um telefone se fez ouvir e mais uma vez com um sorriso maldoso Uzumaki se arrastou para longe de Sasuke, sem que ele esperasse, o loiro o atendeu.

O jovem Uchiha estava deitado novamente no chão frustrado estava seriamente considerando em recomeçar a luta anterior partindo um certo homem de olhos azuis profundos ao meio ou tomar aquele Dobe a força sem piedade, seu raciocínio só distinguia o líquido quente que extraíra do outro em sua mão, e tão lentamente foi se levantando e se aproximou do outro, o queria pensou, que o perdera agora o teria nem que para isso tivesse que usar a força não podia mais suportar se o Naruto estava brincando com ele, Sasuke mostraria que joguinhos não lhe interessavam.

-Hum hum...- Durante todo o momento o loiro olhava para aquele ser no chão, não prestava a menor atenção no que a pessoa do outro lado do telefone dizia sentiu sua espinha gelar ao ver a expressão assustadora que Sasuke fizera ao se aproximar lentamente dele como um predador prestes a atacar e pela primeira vez o menor ficou com medo ao se sentir imprensado entre o moreno e a grande mesa do escritório, o Uchiha levantou a mão que antes havia tocado o loiro e lambeu o líquido branco que escorria por ela sem tirar os olhos do menor, o rosto de Naruto esquentou e um pressentimento o atravessou, a brincadeira havia acabado, sem pensar estendeu o telefone para ele perdido naqueles olhos que para ele era o mais puro absinto, Sasuke o pegou e com uma força exagerada deu um puxão no objeto o desligando da parede jogando-o para o lado.

-Não permitirei mais interrupções- Pegando Naruto pelo quadril o sentou na mesa sugando e mordendo o mamilo do menor, com a mão livre foi limpando o local ao ponto em que deitava-o nele, com extrema habilidade retirou rapidamente as calças do menor e através da boxer abocanhou e sugou o volume que se encontrava ali, dobrando o joelho do loirinho deixou evidente e desprotegido ao pequeno orifício que apenas ele conhecia muito bem, sem paciência nenhuma puxou o tecido da peça de baixo e introduziu a língua ali o mais profundamente possível, com satisfação ouviu o gemido abafado do loiro o que fez ele ficar tentado a permanecer ali por mais um segundo, o moreno então subiu na mesa e novamente uma disputa de vontades se travava entre suas bocas, línguas e corpos cada um querendo mostrar o que sentia pelo outro, querendo provar definitivamente que seu sentimento era maior, sua saudade excessiva e seu amor eterno. Os dois exigiam para si o direito de posse e juntos trilharam novamente o caminho que só um verdadeiro amor pode mostrar.

PRÓLOGO

A manhã estava clara e o clima ameno tudo era perfeito, mas todos os dias eram perfeitos, esses últimos dez anos correram tão velozmente que Sasuke mal pode acreditar que a pequena Hime se graduaria dali a alguns minutos e iria para a faculdade de advocacia em Harvard, no início aquela decisão deixara Naruto insuportavelmente choroso, porém com a firmeza e vivacidade que era característica de sua personalidade a garota o convenceu, o moreno tinha muito orgulho dela, algumas vezes agia tão irresponsavelmente quanto seu pai e tinha herdado aquela alegria de viver que só Naruto possuía, olhou o relógio devia se apressar ou chegaria atrasado a cerimônia

-Mas que droga Sasuke ainda não chegou? - Naruto olhava para trás a todo o momento procurando pelo marido, tiveram uma cerimônia um tanto íntima para comemorar sua união messes após a reconciliação naquele dia no escritório de Sasuke, podia se lembrar como se fosse hoje ficaram ali quase a manhã toda e quando saíram, após mudarem de roupa que suas secretarias lhes trouxeram a pedido deles, Sasuke fez questão de abraçá-lo todo o caminho até seu carro que o levaria para o apartamento do Uchiha onde fora retido pelo moreno até o dia seguinte sendo liberado apenas por que teria que pegar sua filha na casa de Sakura e Sai, lembrou que quase não conseguia andar o deixando em uma situação constrangedora a frente de seus amigos.

-Calma pai ele prometeu que viria – E ela tinha razão Sasuke nunca quebrara uma promessa feita a filha em todos esses anos.

Himeko se tornou a queridinha de Sasuke quase imediatamente após sua união, as vezes Naruto se sentia excluído pois eles conversavam horas assistindo TV o ignorando sempre, a menina não contara ao pai, mas ela e Sasuke quase sempre conversavam sobre o próprio Naruto, ela adorava saber das coisas sobre a adolescência do pai e podia confirmar nesses momentos a profundidade do amor deste, pois o moreno não deixava de mostrar, para quem tivesse a habilidade de ver que o amava incondicionalmente cada vez mais, as vezes Himeko sonhava com um amor tão forte assim, lembrou imediatamente do tio Neji e como ele sempre parecia solitário, com o passar dos anos ela teve muito contato com a família de sua mãe, mas por alguma razão não conseguia se aproximar do tio, sabia que ele fora apaixonado por sua mãe que rompeu o noivado para se casar com Naruto e desde esse dia ele tomou para si a responsabilidade da filial da Inglaterra, havia sido acertado que ela moraria com ele enquanto estivesse estudando lá o que causou outra profusão de choro do pai.

-Desculpem pela demora- A centrada voz de Sasuke a tirou de seus devaneios, o viu feliz de mãos dadas com Naruto quando ela foi chamada para a entrega do bastão de formatura, estava feliz que seu pai não ficaria sozinho, ao passar pelas fileiras viu os padrinhos em volta com os "gêmeo do mau" era assim que a Sayaka chamava os próprios irmãos por serem propensos a travessuras, deu tchauzinho e sentiu um aperto no peito, sentiria tanto a falta deles.

No auditório viu os amigos dos pais que estavam ali para prestigiá-la, quando terminasse a cerimônia iriam festejar em um dos restaurantes "Chouj´s" que eram agora uma das cadeias de restaurantes mais conhecidas do país, até o senador Sabaku no Gaara fizera questão de comparecer mesmo que fosse rapidamente, pois iria embarcar para uma conferência em outro estado ainda hoje, sua alegria era enorme estava tão emocionada que logo choraria podia sentir, sua visão foi atraída para um homem de bela aparência, que não demonstrava a idade que possuía, com os longos cabelos presos as costas estava sentado muito ereto o que com certeza destoava da descontração dos outros ao redor, por alguma razão seu coração falhou, ali a sua frente Neji Hyuuga encontrava-se olhando para ela, Sayaka sempre afirmara que achava que ela tinha uma queda pelo tio, tinha que admitir ele era espetacular e desde pequena o seguia com os olhos nas poucas vezes que o vira fascinada pela sua postura elegante e beleza fria.

-Himeko Hyuuga Uzumaki nossa oradora da turma de 2009- Ela levou um susto quando alguém deu um empurrãozinho que quase a fez cair no chão e conseguiu que toda a platéia risse dela, menos seus pais que olhavam para o individuo responsável com olhares assassinos.

-Bem como vocês sabem tenho sangue Uzumaki nas veias então coisas assim são praticamente um hábito.

Houve uma explosão de risos e desta vez viu satisfeita que até seus pais riram também.

-Eu estou muito feliz que o ano terminou- Outra onda de risos e alguns colegas de classe aplaudiram animados- Mas não é pelo que vocês estão pensando, estou ansiosa para destravar o desconhecido caminho da vida adulta que começa na faculdade, levarei comigo lembranças inesquecíveis e saudades infinitas, que com certeza servirão para mostrar-me o quanto ainda a vida é surpreendente e maravilhosa, um dia perguntei ao meu pai se eu teria que arcar com as responsabilidades da família Hyuuga por ser a primogênita dessa geração, então ele me informou que tomara todas as responsabilidades e que a única coisa que me pediria, ou melhor obrigaria a fazer, é seguir meu coração; ainda lembro de suas palavras exatas: "-Não deixe que conceitos interfiram em sua felicidade e pessoas que nada tem haver com sua existência opine em sua forma de seguir a vida , faça o que é certo e nunca quebre uma promessa e desse modo ficarei ao seu lado, sendo você sendo quem quiser ser".

Todos ficaram em silêncio e a menina pode ver seu pai Naruto abraçado ao braço de Sasuke chorando.

-E durante muito tempo após essa conversa ele nunca soube que entre todos, a pessoa que eu sempre almejei ser era ele- Dessa vez a emoção tomou conta dela e junto dos quem amava chorava e sorria -VAMOS TURMA DE 2009 DEIXE-MOS NOSSA MARCA NO MUNDO COM A NOSSA SIMPLES FORMA DE SER!

Todos aplaudiram, alguns choraram e entre todos os colegas que se abraçaram ela pode ver seu tio em pé, ele não aplaudia ou chorava, mas havia um suave sorriso em seu rosto e apenas isso fizera sua alegria aumentar e seu coração esquentar, mal podia esperar para estar em Harvard, chegar na Inglaterra e ficar com Neji...A misteriosa aventura de sua vida começava agora.

Em meio as incessantes voltas que a vida teimosamente costuma dá, muitos se encontram e outros tantos perdem-se pelo caminho, mas o mais importante é algo que não deveríamos esquecer jamais que são os conflitos da nossa vivência, seguindo adiante ou lamentando o passado nós somos donos de nosso próprio destino .

FIM

**  
E FINALMENTE VAMOS PARA O FINAL DO TALK SHOW PERGUNTAS SOBRE A ...**

SEILOR NETUNO: Por que você não desiste logo ninguém fala da fic mesmo.  
MIR-CHAN: Sou brasileira e não desisto nunca! ( mir-chan com posse heróica em cima de um abismo com ondas revoltas quebrando ao seu redor)  
PROF SETSU: Bem! eu vou indo pois nesse tempo que fiquei a toa por aqui deixei meu trabalho de lado

VACA LOUCA:Que mal lhe pergunte onde você trabalha?  
PROF SETSU: Eu sou da" PUC"  
SEILOR NETUNO: Ah! Você ensina na faculdade?  
PROF SETSU: Claro que não eu, eu trabalho na PUC( ponto urbano de coletivos) sou motorista de ônibus  
QUUUEEEEEEE????????( seilor e vaca falaram ao mesmo tempo)  
VACA LOUCA: Mas é aquela historia toda de português?  
PROF SETSU: Eu queria saber que raios de português é esse que vocês tentam me empurrar, eu só tenho olhos para o meu sai, adeus companheiras  
VACA LOUCA: Bye mir-chan  
MIR-CHAN : Já ta indo ?  
VACA LOUCA: É né? Vou ver se consigo um encontro com o sai  
MIR-CHAN: Cara, isso já ta enchendo, ele é casado e com três filhos se enxerga vaca!  
VACA LOUCA: Por isso mesmo ele deve ta estressado, afinal casado não é capado  
MIR-CHAN: Mas que coisa vaca desse jeito a sakura vai te servir com queijo no lanche das crianças  
VACA LOUCA: E daí mir-chan, quero ver ela tentar? Ela não corre mais do eu! Fui!  
ANJO DA GUARDA: OH! Filha vou ascender aos céus para...  
MIR-CHAN:...Vá com Deus e não precisa voltar anjo! bye bye,adeus, arrivederci, auf Wiedersehen, au revoir, sayonara, desconjuro ,pé de pato,mangaló três vezes( mir-chan pega tudo que encontra alho,sal,crucifixo,água benta e joga ao seu redor)  
SEILOR NETUNO: Que ta fazendo mulher vai cozinhar agora?  
MIR-CHAN: Não to me certificando que aquele protótipo de pombo desmiolado não volte mais  
SEILOR NETUNO: E agora mir-chan que você vai fazer?

MIR-CHAN OLHA PARA OS SEUS FIEIS LEITORES E SE LEMBRA COM LÁGRIMAS NOS OLHOS DE TODAS AS LOUCURAS QUE PASSOU PARA ESCREVER A FIC,E AS MARCAS QUE DEIXARAM (literalmente) ENTÃO SE INCLINA EM SINAL DE RESPEITO E AGRADECIMENTO  
MIR-CHAN: Muito obrigado a todos e lembre-se a vida dá muitas voltas talvez nos vejamos pelo caminho novamente. "UM ENORME BEIJO A TODOS"  
FIM


End file.
